The Teacher
by DancesWithWolves7
Summary: "Maka..Maka..MAKA!""What Soul!""Stop Staring at him!" Maka just thought she was just idolizing Stein but since this is a romance I bet you can guess the true nature of her feelings for him. Stein, being the genius that he is stays mostly oblivious XD
1. Chapter 1 Stop Staring

****

Why hello internet...or rather the people that use it, haha^0^ first I want to say thanks for choosing to read this X) I noticed that there werent that many SteinxMaka fics so I thought maybe I should attempt at writing one. I mean Why the hell not? right?

Oh and just to warn you this story will NOT have a happy ending..well it _will _but it just wont end in the way you'd expect...so the ending will be happy..but..its...an unexpected one...hmmm so yeah scratch that. It WILL have a happy ending but it'll be an unexpected one. yeah thats better :D well that's what I'm going for anyway.

And I also did my very best to not make any grammatical/spelling errors ( biggest pet peeve ever) but if you spot one please let me know..I dont care how small it is XD

Well I'll stop rambling and I'll see you at the bottom Author's note :)

DISCLAIMER: I do most obviously not own Soul Eater, because if I did Stein would appear every ten seconds in each episode and he would never be wearing a shirt.

* * *

Chapter 1: Stop Staring

"Maka."

"Maka"

"Maka!"

"What Soul!"

"Can you stop staring? It's not cool", Soul said in a rather annoyed tone. He was leaning back on his seat with his feet propped up on the desk. Both his hands were placed behind his head. His pose gave him the look of absolute nonchalance which is what he most probably was aiming for.

"I was not staring Soul! I was just analyzing him!", Maka said through clenched teeth, annoyed at being interrupted in her observations.

"Really? Since when do you 'analyze' people? Especially with a dreamy look on your face?", Soul retorted. By now he had a smirk since he knew he had Maka cornered. He turned to face her to find she had an exceptionally large green book in her hands._ Where did that come from? _

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OW!"

They were currently in homeroom waiting for Franken Stein to finish roll call. Maka's father, Spirit, had just introduced him as a new teacher at DWMA (much to the dismay of four students,no scratch that-make that three since Maka didn't seem to mind- who had only fought him a few days before). As soon as he stepped into the room Soul noticed Maka stop reading (studying he supposed) and proceeded to intensely stare at Stein.

It was weird. And _not_ cool.

Sure, she had been pretty intimidated by his soul's power but hadn't she gotten over that? But he also knew she had not really gotten over the fact that he had lifted up her shirt in their first encounter with the guy but he didn't think that merited intense staring. Probably some embarrassment or signs of anger could be expected but _staring? _And with dreamy looking eyes at that. In his mind none of this made sense.

"Don't poke your nose into business that doesn't concern you", Maka said with a glare, picking up her pencil to start jotting notes down (Apparently, Stein was going to take his job seriously and not go easy on them be it his first day as a teacher or not). "and for the record, I did _not _have a dreamy look on my face".From her peripheral she saw Soul turn away from her in a huff while holding his sore head. She kinda felt bad for being rough on him but it really wasn't his business. But...had she _really_ been staring? Damn it.

She knew she had a small attraction to the guy even if he was...old. Well, he wasn't that _old_ really, just in his early thirties like her papa, but to a teen her age that was too old for something romantic to happen between them. She knew that. Still though. It was that ever since fighting him at the Patchwork Lab she couldn't rid her thoughts of him. It was maddening. She hadn't gone a day without having her mind plagued with Stein-related thoughts. Stupid scientist.

At first she had been deeply disturbed at his obviously superior power as a meister and also having some strange man pull her pigtail with one hand and lift up her shirt with the other wasn't so great either. Even if he hadn't touched her inappropriately at all she had felt somewhat violated. That had been such an invasion of personal space! Completely unnecessary considering it was just a fight for their remedial class. But looking back on that now she had to admit she had maybe...kind of...enjoyed that. _Maybe._

It wasn't her fault really. Stein _was_ cute (even if he had a giant screw driven into the side of his head) and she had never been really touched like that. And thanks to her soul perception she was able to look at his soul and she liked what she saw. Even if it had freaked her out at its immense size and power along with its many obscure areas of madness she had taken a liking to it. She also admired his fighting skills. The guy wasn't referred to as the best weapon meister to graduate from DWMA for nothing.

But really, what was she thinking? Stein was totally creepy! Maybe it isnt attraction after all. Just admiration. Yeah that had to be it! He was a skilled meister and she admired him for it! How stupid of her, thinking she liked the guy. Haha.

Maka giggled. By now she had stopped writing and had resumed her staring (or admiring in her mind) of Stein, deciding it was better to just watch him talk and attempt to memorize what he said than just write notes down. Soul, who was sitting to her left, had been the whole time looking at her with a worried look on his face. She had at one point stopped writing (still hunched over her notebook and pen in hand) sighed a few times, blushed furiously at one point, sighed a bit more, only to giggle a bit and put her pen down and closed her book only to start staring at Stein...again. Seriously, what was wrong with her? Maybe she was...no that was absurd, she couldn't be. Could she? He shook his head, no it had to be something else. Or maybe it was nothing after all. You could never know for sure when it came to teenage girls. No scratch that. Make that women in general.

"Class dismissed", Stein said from the front of the room, gently waving his hand dismissively at the students.

He went to sit behind his desk ( he had explained at the start of class his rolling office chair had broken a wheel and he was getting a new one tomorrow as an answer to Black Star's question) as students all around the room began to collect their things and make their way to the lunchroom. Soul was getting up to leave too when he noticed Maka hadn't moved an inch. He couldn't help to give an exasperated sigh at her.

" You do realize its time to leave right?" he asked her while giving her a poke on the shoulder.

She gave a slight jump and turned to look at him, " you go to lunch, I'll catch up with you", she flashed him an innocent smile.

Her plan was to ask a question about today's class despite her knowing the answer. She just wanted a chance to talk to him since she _admired _him. He wasn't buying it though. He didn't like the idea of her being in a room alone with _him. _The guy was obviously psychotic (honestly, who on earth would stick a giant screw in their head?) and with her acting all weird, it just wasn't a good idea.

"No Maka, lets just go together. I bet Blackstar and Tsubaki are already waiting for us." He dug his hands in his pockets in an attempt to look remotely cool since being the last students left in the classroom was _not._

This was starting to annoy her. She didn't like being bossed around. Besides she only wanted a few minutes to talk to Stein and Soul was just ruining it. The idiot!

They began to argue. Loudly. Down at the front of the room, Stein had been looking into the contents' of the desk's drawers. Nothing remotely interesting to be found. Just some random pencils, papers, and other office supplies. He had noticed that Soul Evans and Maka Albarn had both been dawdling but had paid it no mind. They had grown quite loud though so he looked up only to find Evans with both arm's around the girl's waist in an attempt to drag her towards the door but failing since Albarn was clutching her desk for dear life. He was screaming at her to let go and she was screaming at _him_ to let go of her...and to stop being a jerk. Stein frowned slightly. This was no way for them to behave. And they were causing way too much noise. Wasn't it their lunch period anyway?He didn't need this. Besides he was forced to intervene before Albarn broke the desk, or Evans broke her. Either way.

"Why don't both of you let go and go to lunch?", he said with a raised eyebrow.

They stopped at his abrupt interruption, both jumping slightly since they had apparently forgot he had been in the room with them. Albarn did nothing but stare at him but Evans took this opportunity to gather their stuff and push her out the door. She managed to mumble out an apology as they left.

"Have a nice lunch!" he waved at their retreating backs then, he proceeded to get up and walk around the room. That had been odd. Oh well, those were teens for you. So hormonal...

Well, he was their teacher now and would try his best to mentor them and guide them in the right direction. He also wondered why Albarn had stared at him the whole time...Must be his screw. He guessed it did take a while for people to get used to it, a couple other students had been staring at it too.

Oh well, they would get used to him in time.

While thinking he had gravitated back towards his desk. Damn he missed his chair. And talking about missing stuff, he missed his old friend Spirit. Or tormenting him at least. Since coming back, they hadn't really had a chance to have a real conversation. He decided to go talk to him since he had a couple periods free. And with that, he left his classroom in search of the Death-Scythe.

* * *

**So there it is! My first ever fanfic! no, wait, I'm lying -.- It's actually my second piece of writing that isn't for school, the first being this Bleach oneshot I wrote (I might upload it later). **

**So how did I do? Please Review! X) that'd be just awesome!**

**oh and I'm planning on uploading a new chapter every weekend at least but I might actually do like 2 a week. **


	2. Chapter 2 Distractions

**Well Hello again ^o^ First off, I wish to thank those who put my story on their faves/alert lists and to those who reviewed. It really cheered me up! thanks guys! =D **

**I started suffering from a bit of writer's block and I was not sure how to end this chapter, and even though it did not end the way I hoped I guess it's good enough X) and Oh, last chapter I forgot to mention that Im sticking to the anime's storyline but Im not exactly following the events that happen. Like I incorporate some stuff that happens (such as the last battle with Kishin)but I might just take out or rearrange some events..or something, so yeah just letting you know :p **

**enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: I most obviously do not own Soul Eater, because if I did I would have used the money I made to replace my Gamecube with a Wii.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Distractions**

"You really are an idiot", Stein said through the cigarette in his mouth.

"What? Why?", Spirit asked, taken slightly aback by his companion's sudden statement.

They had been walking out the front steps of the academy on their way home. Well in Spirit's case, he was going for a drink first.

" For causing your marriage to fall into a divorce", Stein stated as he walked. " You should have just remained faithful...hmm?".

He stopped walking, noticing that his friend was no longer by his side. Turning around he found him in a heap on the floor. Crying.

"Y-you're right! I'm such a freakin'' philanderer!", he sobbed into his hands. " I love my wife-I mean my ex-wife and Maka both, I really do. Oh what have I done?" By now he was rolling around on the ground just crying his eyes out with snot coming out of his nose.

It was hard to believe this man was Death's personal weapon.

"Well I'm sure Maka is still at least very fond of you.", Stein said, blowing a ring of smoke, turning away from him, cigarette in hand. " You are her father after all".

At that, Spirit stopped his rolling and grew quiet. Pushing himself up into a sitting position and taking on a serious voice he said, "Well, actually its not like that. My relationship with Maka has grown quite strained since the divorce", he sighed looking down at his clenching hands. "I'm trying to get on good terms with her again as her papa but so far nothing has worked."

A silence grew between them. With Spirit on the ground looking miserable and Stein still standing with his back towards him.

"Yes, I know", Stein said calmly, turning to glance at Spirit.

"What! Then why did you even bring it up if you knew!" Spirit said annoyed, jumping up immediately. " Why you-hey! Where you going?" Stein had begun to walk away from him during his outburst.

"Home. I need to work on my lesson plans now that I'm a teacher, remember?" Stein said turning his head to shoot one of his easygoing smiles at the Death-Scythe. He felt slightly guilty for messing with his friend so he decided to add, " and don't worry about Maka. She's turning into an exceptional meister y'know".

Spirit couldn't help smiling proudly at that last statement. " Yes, I know." he said to himself as he watched his friend's slowly retreating back. Then he turned around and went down the all too familiar path towards Chupa Cabra's Cabaret Club.

_About a week later. _

_By now Death the Kid had already become a student at DWMA along with his weapons, Liz and Patty. Our heroes were now in Stein's class, listening to him talk from his new office chair about the importance of weapons and meisters being able to successfully perform soul resonance. Things were going normal (or as normal as you can get in a school founded by Death himself) except for one thing that kept recurring in this certain class. _

"Maka"

"..."

"..Maka..?"

"..."

"Maka!"

"What Soul!"

"You're doing it again!", Soul whispered to Maka who was sitting in her usual spot at his right. " Do you even realize you're staring that intently? You don't even blin-OW", he hissed in pain as a sharp kick was delivered to his unlucky shin.

"Shut up Soul! Sheesh! Just leave me alone", Maka said glaring at him.

"Maka and Soul are at it again", Patty said as she looked at them from a few rows back. She had found it to be much more interesting to watch them bicker instead of listening to what Stein was saying.

" They always do that Patty, and shouldn't you be taking notes instead of getting distracted?", Liz replied who, in her defense, was reading a magazine that was hidden by her notebook.

"But isn't it kinda weird how Maka stares at Stein like that? Like she does it every class", Patty insisted with the topic. Anything to keep her from doing work.

"I haven't noticed anything. You sure she's staring at him in the first place?", Liz said as she flipped through the pages of her magazine, with one hand supporting her head against the desk.

"I've noticed", Kid said with a grim look on his face setting his pen down. " I wonder if Stein has noticed too...", he drifted off into silence looking away.

Liz stopped her reading and glanced at him. _What's up with him?_ She thought. She turned to her sister but it seemed she had grown bored with the topic and was now coloring on her notebook.

"Class dismissed", Stein said with the usual wave of his hand. He began rolling towards his desk as the students began to file out of the room, heading towards lunch. " Oh Maka could I have a word with you please?", he said just as she was making her way towards the door.

"Oh...ok", Maka managed to say as she felt a wave of emotions wash over her. Soul , who had been walking alongside her gave the girl an uneasy glance.

" You want me to stay with you?", he asked gently.

" No!", Maka said, a bit louder than she had meant to.

He sighed, "Alright. Just don't do anything stupid". He walked towards the door, joining the other students with the intentions of meeting up with BlackStar.

Maka proceeded to walk towards the front of his desk. He was sorting some papers, not paying attention to her, apparently waiting for the last students to leave the classroom. She looked down at her shoes since she was too timid to look at him being in such close proximity. She was trying her best to not think about the fact that in just a few seconds she would be in this classroom alone.

With him.

Oh boy.

She now wished she had let Soul stay with her. Only a little though.

She was positive she was only nervous because she looked up to him (yeah, she was still hanging on to that idea).

With the last student finally out (Death the Kid), Stein put away the papers he had been sorting in a drawer. He leaned forward against the chair's back (since he was sitting on it in that backwards fashion) and looked up at Maka. She had looked up too and he saw her visibly stiffen. Stein mistook this as a sign that she was nervous about what he had to say was bad.

"Don't worry, it's nothing terrible", he said. "I've just been concerned a bit about you during my classes".

That was enough to send Maka's thoughts racing through her head. _Concerned? So he's been thinking about me? What does this mean? Why is he thinking about me so much? So does this mean he cares about me? What am I to him now? _

Yeah, she totally blew the whole thing out of proportion.

Stein waited patiently for her to say something, expecting an inquiry from her as to what he was talking about, but none came. All he got was a blushing teenage girl who kept staring off into space (she was actually staring right at him). Yeah, with Maka what's new nowadays?

He cleared his throat, " Maka?".

No response. She still had that glazed look.

He peered at her curiously, a tad concerned for the girl's sanity now. _If only I could disse-no, I can't think like that when it comes to my students...but she would make an interesting experiment though. Especially with this odd behavior she's been exhibiting lately. And I remember having such soft skin..._He shook off the thoughts. This wasn't the time to think like that.

He was going to say her name again but there was no need since she seemed to pull herself out of her trance.

"Oh uh sorry Professor", she said nervously,(she couldn't bring herself to say his name for some odd reason). "I just spaced out".

Stein furrowed his brow, " Well that's what I wanted to tell you. I've seen you space out constantly in my class. It hasn't been affecting your grades though (you passed the last test with flying colors) but I want to know why. Are my classes that boring or something?", he joked in an attempt to ease the tension in the girl who had now frozen up again.

"No, its nothing like that!", Maka said, appalled that he had suggested she thought his classes were boring (which definitely were _not)_. "I guess its...its...just stress", that's the best she could come up with.

"Stress huh?", he said with a thoughtful look. "Well I'd suggest you just take it easy then. You are one of my best students and I'd hate to have you have some sort of mental breakdown". As he said this he had gotten up from behind his desk and walked towards her. He lifted his hand to place it on her shoulder. A simple gesture of friendliness and understanding.

With Maka's reaction, one would've thought he was trying to attack her.

He had caught her off guard (or that's what he told himself after wards) which caused her to scream (rather loudly) and forcibly push herself away from him. That forceful shove made her lose her balance and fall backwards, which led her to (unfortunately) bump into Stein's desk and (somehow) she tripped on one of the furniture's legs'. This caused her to fall face forward into said desk and poke her eye out with one of the sharp corners.

Or that's what would've happened (the poking her eye out part) if Stein hadn't grabbed her around the waist preventing her from falling.

It took a few seconds for Maka to register what had happened. Then the fact that Stein was holding her around the waist seemed to sink into her already confused mind.

She screamed. Again.

She her away from him for the second time. She knew she was acting rude and wierd but she couldn't help it. So much for Soul's warning about her not doing anything stupid.

Stein on the other hand was utterly confused by her behavior. He hadn't done anything wrong had he?

"I-I'm sorry professor," Maka mumbled as she practically threw herself out the door only to break into a sprint once out of the classroom.

Spirit who was on his way to Stein's room saw his Maka rush past him with tears in her eyes. He turned around worriedly to tell her to hang on a second but she had already turned a corner and was gone.

He was about to go after her ( seeing as this was the perfect chance to console her thus becoming her beloved papa again) but then he noticed where it was she had come from. He knew which had just been her recent class (he had memorized her schedule), and it was none other than

"Stein", he said his anger quickly rising. He stormed off towards the direction of his senpai's room ready to get revenge on whatever he had done to make his daughter cry.

Meanwhile, Stein was still in his classroom. He was taken aback at Maka's behavior toward him. He had only prevented her from falling, that's all. She had said she had been stressed lately but her becoming distressed at his contact puzzled him. Could it be something to do with hi-

He was never able to finish his thought process because suddenly a very angry Spirit stormed into the room to stomp over to where he stood.

Grabbing his coat from the front he said, " Did you make Maka cry!".

Stein, already unsettled with the scene with Maka, was caught off guard.

_Cry? She wasn't crying when she had left the room, so she must have been as soon as she left which might explain her hasty departure. But what had pushed her to cry? _It couldn't have been him. All he did was pat her on the shoulder. Was it his presence or -

He again could not conclude his thoughts because Spirit had begun to shake him violently, which resulted in Stein's head moving back and forth with every movement. It was somewhat comical.

"Answer me Stein! What did you do to my sweet Maka!", the scythe said, shaking him. " Don't tell me you tried to dissect her!"

"Spirit", Stein said,. " you know the only Albarn I have ever dissected is you", he said giving him a an eery grin.

At that, Spirit immediately let go of him and stepped away. Actually, he just scurried to the other end of the room.

Stein, smoothed out his lab coat and walked towards the door.

" And I don't think I ever did anything to hurt Maka. I guess she's just stressed with trying to turn her weapon into a death-scythe...Oh and I guess you DID never realize I switched your small toe from your left foot with the one on your right foot ", he said before walking out. He did not want to discuss the scene with Maka with Spirit so he was just being evasive.

The death-Scythe gave a gasp of horror before proceeding to hastily rip his shoes and socks off so he could examine his toes at the same time becoming relieved that Stein had not actually tried anything weird with his beloved daughter.

Stein popped his head back in to the room.

" Haha. Made you look", he said in a singsong voice before sliding back out.

* * *

**Haha, anyone recognize the conversation between Stein and Spirit at the end? Whoever guesses the right episode gets a cookie! Lol, well I'll mention you in the next author's note at least x) and I'll review one of your stories (if you have any). In the same episode, they have a conversation similar to the one at at the beginning. **

**I apologize if the character's seem OOC v_v **

**Dont forget to review and all that! It motivates me! XD **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Misunderstandings

**AAAAH! IM SO SORRY! ;_; no I did not abandon the story or anything. Its that my internet was cut off 'cause my mum did not pay the bill. But its back now XP and during that time I di d not write anything v_v I apologize for this D: But I'm going to get back on track now so dont worry ^0^ and CONGRATS to TdiBridgette and FreeHugz767 for guessing correctly, which was episode 7 :) the link to the clip is on my profile. Check it out it's hilarious XD Also, a BIG thank you for everyone who has reviewed,faved,read this story and all that :) you guys are great X)**

** Oh and I decided to throw in another plot twist *evil grin* but I'm not revealing anything for the moment ;) if you want a hint, pay close attention to Soul in this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Soul Eater, ca use if I did I wouldn't have to resort to my mum for money.**

* * *

**Chapter 3** - Misunderstandings 

"ARGH! WHERE'S MAKA!", exclaimed BlackStar.

Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, the Thompson sisters, and BlackStar were all in the lunchroom eating their meals with a vacant seat between Tsubaki and Soul (reserved for Maka of course). They expected her meeting with Stein wouldn't take long, but it had been about almost a half hour now and with the period almost over, they were getting slightly worried.

"She must still be with Professor Stein", Liz suggested as she sipped her drink.

Kid, who had been currently busy with making everything on his plate symmetrical (he refused to eat food that was arranged otherwise) stopped what he was doing.

" What could they possibly be discussing that would be taking them almost a whole period!" he spat, clenching his fists.

The others turned to look at him, slightly alarmed at his heated outburst but with agreement written on their faces at his statement. _What could those two be discussing?. _

" Maybe they're not talking no more and Maka just got lost on her way to the lunchroom!", suggested Patty in a cheerful tone as if that explained everything.

" I don't think that's it Patty," said Liz to her sister with a skeptical smile.

Soul, who this whole time had been rather silent, couldn't help but to make a face. He was apparently the only one to have noticed his partner's attraction to the scientist (He had already come to that conclusion. I mean,come on! It was so obvious! She stared at the guy every time she saw him!) and he was trying his best to _not _think about what might be going on in that classroom right now.

" Well, if she's lost then I, BlackStar, will go find her! YAHOO!" , BlackStar exclaimed, jumping up. In his mind, there was no doubt about the possibility of Maka becoming lost on her usual path to the lunchroom and he being superior as he was ( in his mind anyway) would go rescue her.

" Sit down BlackStar, that wont be necessary," said Soul pulling his friend back into his seat. He didn't want him bursting on any awkward scene between Maka and Stein. _Shudder._

"I'll go see if she's alright," Tsubaki said and before anyone could stop her, she got up and left.

_Meanwhile..._

Maka ran down the halls trying in vain to stop the flow of tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to go to lunch because besides having lost her appetite she did not wish to answer her friends' questions as to why she was crying. She finally found an empty classroom and locked herself in since she didn't want to be disturbed. She went to sit at the teacher's desk and buried her head in her hands.

_Idiot._

_Idiot Idiot Idiot Idiot Idiot Idiot! _She couldn't believe she had acted that way in front of Stein! She couldn't be anymore embarrassed. What was she thinking, screaming that way and shoving him? Twice. Ugh. She didn't even know what she was going to do the next time she saw him. Act as if nothing happened? Apologize for her behavior?

By now, her tears had ceased and her embarrassment was turning into frustration. Stein would definitely not be impressed with her now. (1) All she wanted was to please him. To make him notice her...well he definitely will notice her _now,_ but as a crazy, deranged person.

Tsubaki had been walking back towards Stein's room (supposing Maka was still in there) but along the way she had heard slight sobbing (the halls were empty so it was easy to hear). Curious, she followed the noise having an inkling it might be her friend. She at last reached the right corridor and neared the door the noise was originating from. The crying noise stopped only to be replaced with frustrated groans. Puzzled, Tsubaki went to turn the knob and opened the door (Maka hadn't locked it properly in her haste).

She was met with the sight of Maka sitting on the teacher's chair and banging her head on the desk.

"Maka?", Tsubaki asked worriedly, walking towards her friend.

Maka, too caught up in her self-pity, didn't seem to notice her presence as she continued her head banging.

Tsubaki reached out a hand to grip Maka's shoulder in an attempt to snap her out of her thoughts.

Maka, thinking it was Stein again, yelped and jumped out of the hand's reach.

" I'm sorry Proffeso- oh, it's just you Tsubaki", she said, relaxing at once. "I thought you were Stei-the professor", she said weakly, realizing that once again she couldn't bring herself to say Stein's name. _Why though? _

"You mean Stein?," the weapon said, puzzled at her friend's reluctance to say his name. " Why would you be worried if it was him? What happened? What did he want to talk to you about?".

" Oh..umm nothing really, he just wanted to talk about some issues with my homework, but that's all fixed now...nothing to worry about," Maka, quickly lied. She didn't feel like telling Tsubaki (or anyone actually) about her embarrassing scene with their teacher. She didn't like lying to her friend but nowadays she _had _been acting slightly out of character anyway.

"Oh, I see. Well, you worried us Maka," Tsubaki said, smiling. " And what were you doing her-"

She was cut off by the bell. The period had ended.

" Oh, lunch is over.", Maka said before Tsubaki could ask anything more. She gathered her stuff and made her way out the door leaving a very confused Tsubaki behind.

Soul was walking down the steps of the Academy lost in thought on his way home. Besides being worried about his meister, he was beginning to be troubled by Kid's behavior. He wasn't the sort of guy to meddle into other people's personal problems but he guessed what with being so sensitive to Maka's problems lately he was beginning to be he same with others. Great.

Something about the young shinigami was off (besides his obvious OCD with symmetry). He just couldn't pinpoint what it was though. He had no experience with this sort of thing anyway.

He was halfway home, hands dug deep in his pockets. He was alone since Maka had been avoiding them all day and had left right away as soon as the last class ended.

"Soul."

He turned around, to find Tsubaki making her way towards him. She usually had a friendly expression but now her face was unreadable. Worry perphaps? If so, what could she be worried about? Agh, everything was so confusing nowadays.

"Hey there Tsubaki," he said in as a cool way as he could once she caught up to him.

" Ummm do you have a minute?", she asked, with a hopeful look on her face.

"Sure, what's up?", _What could she want with him? _

"I'm not really sure how to begin...," she stopped then gathered her courage and blurted out: " I'm sure you've noticed Maka has fallen in love with Professor Stein."

…...

…...

…...

_Oh, so that's what she wanted to discuss._

"...Soul?," She asked worriedly seeing that Soul had just become absolutely silent. She began to think that maybe she had made a mistake and he had NOT noticed after all.

She was about to apologize for startling him like that when he broke his silence " Well, I wouldn't say _love,_ but she's attracted alright." with that, he couldn't help but wonder at what had gone on in that classroom today..._shudder. But he was still positive she was still oblivious about her true feelings so then what...?_ He stopped his train of thought, he was confusing himself.

Tsubaki sighed, relieved. So she hadn't made a mistake after all. " Yes, I agree. But that's the thing. He's...well...a _teacher_ and she's his _student_ . As her friends, shouldn't we be worried about this? You're her weapon and apparently the only other one to have noticed her feelings." She had noticed her odd behavior in class and what happened today confirmed her suspicions.

Soul, who was uncomfortable with the topic of romance in general, just didn't feel like discussing the forbidden love life of Maka. It's not like he didn't care, it's that the idea of dealing with a lovestruck Maka just wasn't appealing to him at the moment. And basically, he didn't know what to do with all this, all he wanted was to become Death's weapon but noooo he was being forced to deal with his meister's student-teacher relationship..._oh, he had an idea._

"Well, first of all she hasn't realized her true feelings, she thinks she's just...what was the word she used? Oh yeah, 'idolized' him," he said with a roll of his eyes at his meister's absurd logic.

" Yes, that's another issue. She seems to be in complete deni-"

"One of us should tell her," Soul cut in, " I mean, we cant let her continue fooling herself like this! But which one of us is going to talk to her about it?".

"I was thinking maybe bot-", Tsubaki began.

" _You_ want to do it Tsubaki?," he cut her off once again, "Well, if you insist. I'll see you on Monday, ok?, and with that he turned, and began to walk towards his home.

Tsubaki watched him walk away._ What just happened here?_

" Well it seems I'll be the one to talk to Maka. I'll visit her tomorrow," she said to herself as she began her own way home.

Maka paced around the living room. She had to tell Soul what happened. Well, She just needed to talk about it in general and Soul was one of the closest people to her. Besides, she felt as if she owed this to him considering she had been acting distant lately.

She needed to let out some stress and hopefully Soul would make her feel better. _Hopefully. _Knowing him, he would just laugh at her for making a fool of herself in front of Stein. But he was her weapon so there needed to be full trust in each other and right now, she needed her partner's support. Surely even Soul would understand that.

She waited anxiously for his arrival, going over what she would say to him. She didn't want to come at him randomly with her problems.

She had made her way to the kitchen and was drumming her fingers nervously on the counter top when she heard the door open. Rushing towards the front of the apartment she practically ran into him. Forgetting her previous plans on how to start smoothly she just started babbling about what had happened, afraid she would lose her courage and not tell him at all.

"Soul! Today, when the professor asked me to stay behind, h-he-he..well he touched me and I- well I couldn't help yelling!". She said in a rush.

At this, Soul blushed a deep shade of red. He tried to get away from her since she was all up in his face. He had already begun to think that nothing weird had gone on with them but what she was saying now made him go back to those old suspicions.

"M-Maka! I DO NOT need to know what happened between you two!", he said as he tried to inch his way towards his bedroom door.

" But Soul! I'm such an idiot! The desk was there and he had me in his arms and I kept yelling-" Maka continued, trying to convey her story (but failing miserably) and growing exasperated that Soul was pushing her away.

"I don't want to know!" Soul yelled as he finally managed to reach his room and slam his door on Maka's face. Locking her out.

He leaned against the door still blushing in embarrassment. Why would Maka want to tell him _that?_ And wait, didn't this mean that she HAD realized her feelings for the deranged meister? But hadn't Tsubaki said she was still clueless?...ugh he didn't need this.

He began to crawl towards his bed, He needed a nap.

_On the other side of the door... _

Maka just stood there outside Soul's door, hurt by Soul's behavior and last statement. _He didn't want to know? So he didn't care about her problems?_

She stomped her foot in frustration and made her way towards her own room, tears in her eyes for the second time that day. If Soul didn't care about her problems then she would do the same to him. The idiot.

* * *

**So..What did you think? Personally, I think the characters are being a bit OOC or am I bugging? yeah quite a bit of stuff happens in this chapter and I know what you're thinking: _So when does the actual romance start?_ XD dont worry its coming. This is just..buildup -.- I hate that but I'm sorry ;_; I'm going to pick up the pace a little 'cause I don't want this thing to drag. So please review, and let me know if anything is odd or confusing 'cause I have the feeling something in here is not right...or it could just be me being paranoid...I dont know . Again, Leave feedback! I LOVE reading them X) it boosts my already big ego haha XD**


	4. Chapter 4 Revelations

**Chapter 4 -Revelations**

_The next day (Saturday)..._

" Soooouuuuul".

"..."

"Sooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul"

"..."

"SOUL!"

"W-WHAT!", Soul, who had been sleeping, jolted upright in alarm. To his dismay (or well, not really) his head collided with two large breasts.

" Soul-kun! Its time to get up 3", said Blair, who had positioned herself right on top of him.

"B-Blair!" Soul said, pushing himself away from her, already feeling a nosebleed coming on.

"Or would you rather stay in bed and have some fun with Blair?", she said, pushing her chest right on to his face again. All in flirtatious fun.

Soul, who was trying his best to remain cool and not have a nosebleed, pushed himself away from Blair again. "B-Blair! I don't want Maka walking in and having the wrong idea!" _Last time this happened, she kicked me right through the window! _

" Oh don't worry about that. She's not home", Blair said, straddling soul. " We have the house all to ourselves", she said with a wink.

Soul was caught off guard with that. He looked over at his clock on his bedside table. 7:37 _a.m_. _What! Its the WEEKEND! What could she be doing this early? And more importantly-_

" I'm forced to make my own breakfast now", he said with a groan. He really did not feel like cooking. Besides, Maka had more culinary skill than him.

"Oh don't worry about that!", Blair said cheerily, jumping off him and heading towards the door (who Soul was sure he had locked last night). "I'll make some tasty food for us and then we can have some fun 3", she purred as she slipped out the door.

Soul stared after her somewhat dazed and then slumped back on to his pillows. Sure, it was weird Maka had left so early (to do _what?_) but he wasn't so worried about her. He flipped over lazily, thinking what he could do today (a day with Blair was tempting but he didn't feel like having any nosebleeds today).

_I could check up on Kid._

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. He pushed himself up (he was already awake, and sleep had already deserted him), with the intention of going to the bathroom and then eat since he already smelled bacon from the kitchen. _Now I just need to find a way to leave the house without having Blair detain me. _

_That wont be easy._

* * *

" So what was it you had to tell me Tsubaki?", Maka asked turning to her friend.

They both had been walking around the town and had finally ended up sitting on a bench in the park.

Tsubaki had called her yesterday night saying she had to talk to her and the earlier in the day the better. BlackStar would have wanted to tag along since he had been itching to ask Maka what had happened during that lunch period (he was still convinced she had been lost and he wanted to hear her say it) but what she had to say to Maka would be better without him knowing about it.

She knew he wouldn't be able to be discreet about the whole thing. So she sneaked out while he was still sleeping.

Tsubaki hesitated. She had been thinking the situation over in her head last night and she had come to the conclusion that maybe she had been wrong about suggesting Maka was in _love._ That was too strong a word...yet anyway. She agreed with Soul that she was at least _attracted_ to their teacher and that wouldn't be a problem (it wasn't out of this world for a student to develop a small crush for their teacher after all), but Maka was being delusional and she needed someone to point the truth out to her.

She just didn't know how she would take it. She'd been acting so out of character lately.

" Well...how do you feel about Professor Stein?", she asked hesitantly, anxiously waiting for Maka's reaction.

Maka was really caught off guard. First, she couldn't help getting butterflies at Stein's name and second, why was Tsubaki asking her this? But it was a simple question so why was she freaking out over it anyway? _Come on, pull yourself together._

She took a deep breath before answering.

" I think he's a great meister... and I... _admire_ him for his skill and he's a good teacher...That's all", she said quietly, with a shrug. She had the feeling she was mostly trying to convince herself about what she had just said though. _Where is Tsubaki going with this anyway? And why is she looking at me like that?_

" Are you sure Maka?", she said, turning to look at Maka who was now looking pretty agitated.

" Huh? What!", Maka turned to fully face her friend. She felt her face redden and the butterflies in her stomach get worse. "he's our teacher Tsubaki! There's nothing more to it!" she said, her voice slightly getting higher.

" You always pay close attention to what he says", Tsubaki said.

" Of course! He's our teacher!", Maka said.

"Well, you always stare at him."

" N-no I don't! I just space out", Maka retorted,breaking into a cold sweat "and he just happens to be in my line of sight when I do.." she mumbled.

" You've been acting weird ever since he became our teacher"

"..." Maka had no answer to that.

"you blush constantly around him"

"..." or that.

"and that thing that happened yesterday too..." Tsubaki said thoughtfully.

"...", that too.

Maka was struggling to face the truth, Tsubaki could see that. But why was it so hard to admit it? It was just a crush.

Maka, on the other hand, was thinking hard about what her friend had just pointed out. She knew she had an attraction for the scientist but she had tried so hard to convince herself otherwise.

So denial was out the window now.

And the realization hit.

She groaned in frustration as she finally allowed herself to face the truth she had been avoiding all these weeks. She liked her _much older_ teacher. And a _lot_.

Damn it.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this was so short. I've been having a writer's block but I still tried to write something. I decided to at least upload what I had instead of nothing at all because I do not want to break my promise of updating every weekend. A HUGE thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, favoriting, and all that :) I really appreciate it :D it was pointed out to me by Danibat that Maka has been kinda out of character and I read the last 3 chapters and she most definitely was v_v so I tried to correct that in this chap but I think I failed. I'm not really proud of this one. I'm sorry. The next will be much better..and most definitely _longer_. Please review, even if to tell me this is crap (as long as you say why), I'd appreciate it lots and give me some much needed motivation. and btw some of the dialogue between Blair and Soul at the beginning, I took from Chapter one in the manga :3 teehee just a funfact X) Oh and heres something interesting: when you review let me know if you want this to be a love triangle or a love...square? haha but yeah. and don't worry whichever is picked, I wont leave Maka and Stein to the side..this is THEIR story anyway. X) oh and expect a review this Wednesday ;) thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4 Revelations Part II

**Its Wednesday! And Like promised I have the second part of chapter 4 X) My writer's block is now gone ^0^. Thanks Danibat and TdiBridgette for reviewing the last chapter! And also to anyone else who is reading this story :) Also, I have decided to not do either a love triangle or love square...but a love PENTAGON! yep, that's right. Pentagon ^0^. And it all revolves around Maka and Stein :3 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater because if I did, there would be a THIRD SEASON and beyond :3 **

* * *

**Chapter 4- Revelations Part 2**

"HA! WE WIIIIIIN!", yelled Patty jumping up and down in pure triumph.

She and Liz had just beat Soul and Kid (for the third time in a row) at basketball. The only reason they managed to get lucky was due to Kid's disinterest in the game. Soul had suggested a game of friendly basketball in an attempt to get the shinigami's mind off his troubles (whatever they were).

" I don't feel like playing anymore", Kid said morosely and made his way towards a bench that was off the court right underneath the shade of the trees. It was only 10 in the morning but the blistering sun was already pretty high up in the sky.

"I can't figure out what's wrong with him...", mumbled Liz dejectedly. She hated seeing her meister so down in the dumps and she couldn't do a thing.

"Why don't we go buy him some ice cream?", Patty excitedly asked her sister." We'll get him a symmetrical one! That's bound to cheer him up!". She tugged on her sister's shirt urging her to go.

"Alright, let's try." Liz said with a hopeful smile, then turning to Soul, " We'll be back".

He nodded and they left.

Soul stood , hands in his pockets, wondering what he could try next. He had given himself the task today to try to cheer up and be there for his friend but so far he had accomplished nothing. He hadn't known Kid for long but he had grown attached to the shinigami and viewed him as his friend, the same way he saw Black*Star and the others.

He shuffled his feet a bit, and looked up at the sky uncertainly. He kind of knew what else he could do but he was somewhat uncomfortable doing it. He was sure Liz and Patty had tried to do it and if it hadn't worked with them it might not produce different results for him.

He sighed somewhat nervously and walked over to Kid and sat down next to him. The shinigami was so lost in his thoughts; Soul doubted he had even noticed his presence.

"So, uh, Kid..",Soul said, uncertain of how to begin.

He at least earned a halfhearted glance from the shinigami. That encouraged the scythe to continue.

"..You know, if there's anything troubling you, you should tell us. Or at least Liz and Patty. They're really worried", He said, stretching so he would come off as casual. "a meister should have full trust in his weapons, that's what makes good team work." He leaned back placing his hands behind his head and looked at Kid.

He still remained silent and kept the same position. Soul sighed in defeat. _Well, I tried.._ _All that's left is to wait for Liz and Patty to return._

"You're right."

Soul almost jumped. He hadn't expected Kid to actually answer.

"I am?", he asked incredulous. _I didn't expect that to wor__k._

"It's not right for me to make you guys worry," he said, struggling to get the words out. He didn't know where to start. "The thing is tha-".

" Hey! Soul! Kid! Look who we bumped into!", yelled Patty as she skipped happily to over where they were sitting. She held a vanilla flavored, with rainbow sprinkles ice cream cone in her hand. She was followed by Liz, who in one hand she held a cookies and cream one and in the other a soda. Behind her came, dressed in his usual white lab coat, none other than professor Stein.

Liz handed Kid the Cookies and cream ice cream. " Patty felt this would suit you since its black and white, like your hair.", she said, taking a sip of her soda.

Kid received the cone silently. He had suddenly grown more alert and he was clenching his left fist. Soul didn't understand his sudden change in behavior. It seemed as if Kid had suddenly grown quite angry.

_What's up with him? _

* * *

Maka, after her realization, couldn't seem to sit still, so she and Tsubaki decided to wander around, both lost in thought. Maka had remained quiet and Tsubaki knew she would speak eventually. She needed time for it all to sink in and to figure stuff out.

They had been walking towards the basket ball courts in search of shade. It was starting to be a pretty hot day and there was a bench near the basketball hoop that was right under a tree which offered plenty of cover from the sun.

Maka and Tsubaki rounded the corner, and Maka was met with a sight that made her stop dead in her tracks.

Liz and Patty were both playing a match of basket ball against Black*Star, who didn't seem to mind to play two against one.

On the bench (the very same bench she and Tsubaki had planned on using) sat Death the Kid and Soul. Kid was sitting with his arms crossed and Soul with his hands in his pockets. Maka couldn't help but to grow angry at the sight of her weapon. She really felt like giving him a good old Maka Chop but she was more distracted with the people standing a little ways off from the boys.

Her father, Spirit, was leaning against the wall engaged in full conversation with none other than Franken Stein.

Tsubaki noticed her friend to visibly shiver. She couldn't tell it was whether because of Stein or the sight of her father. Or both.

"Maka!", Yelled Spirit excitedly as soon as he saw his daughter. He immediately ran over to where she was, " Give your Papa a hug!", he said with his arms outstretched.

" I have no Papa", Maka said coldly, sidestepping her father.

"Steiin!", Spirit immediately turned towards his friend who had walked over. " My daughter doesn't love me!, he sobbed.

" Hey Maka, Tsubaki", Stein said, completely ignoring Spirit (much to the weapon's dismay).

"Good morning Professor Stein", Tsubaki said politely.

"M-morning Professor", Maka said quietly, looking down nervously. The atmosphere grew somewhat awkward, with Spirit moping on the ground right next to them.

"TSUBAKI! MAKA!", yelled Black*Star, who, being so engaged in the game, seemed to just notice their presence. He knocked Spirit out of the way in his haste to rush over to them.

"Why you little-"

" Where have you been Tsubaki!", asked Black*Star, crossing his arms ignoring Spirit, " I was looking for you when I bumped into them playing basketball...".

" I was with Maka, I left you a note Black*Star..didn't you see it? I left it on the table", Tsubaki said.

The ninja gave her a puzzled look, "on the table?", he thought for a minute trying to remember, "Oh yeah! I think I used it as a napkin to wipe the Soda I spilled...but who cares about that? Come on let's play!", he said trying to drag them both to the court.

"Let me talk to Maka for a second first Black*Star", Stein said, placing a hand on her shoulder. This time she only stiffened but he kept his hand there regardless.

Black*Star gave him a look, that plainly said "can't you do that later?", but he quickly got over it and grabbed Tsubaki by the wrist and led her to where Liz and Patty were standing. Tsubaki couldn't help worrying about her friend. Would she be able to hide her feelings in front of Stein now that she wasn't in denial anymore?

Stein, still grabbing his student's shoulder, wordlessly led her to the shade of the trees where they wouldn't be tortured by the sun's merciless rays.

" Stein! Where are you going with my Maka?", yelled Spirit after them as they walked away. Maka just turned her head to send him a death glare causing him to gasp and shut up and burst into tears, mumbling about how his daughter was being cruel and not loving him and whatnot.

She was going to have a talk with Stein, and she most definitely did not need her father butting in.

As they walked, they passed by the bench where Soul and Kid where sitting on. Soul opened his mouth to greet her as they passed but the words faltered on his lips when he noticed she didn't even turn her head in his direction and instead acknowledged Kid.

"Hi Kid", she said with small smile.

Kid who was eying the hand on Maka's shoulder barely managed a smile in acknowledgment. It seemed to cause him physical pain to do it.

Soul was about to try to say something again, this time to ask Maka "what the hell?" but she and Stein were already too far away. He was just going to have to wait till later though, since she was mad (he could tell she was angry at him but not _why) _he wasn't going to anger her more by interrupting her time with Stein. He realized though that he didn't like her being around the scientist, he supposed it was the fact that one: he was crazy and two: he was too old for her.

Kid continued to glare after them, continuing to clench his fists. Since Stein had showed up he hadn't stopped doing that but now that Maka was here he seemed to dig his nails harder into his palms. Soul was worried he might leave permanent marks on his hands.

Soul didn't understand why Kid showed such frustration when either Stein or Maka were involved. He was about to say something before but that was when Stein showed up. Maybe he could try asking again but he didn't want to push the young shinigami. _He'll__ say something if he wants to._

Meanwhile, already having reached the shaded corner, Stein let go of Maka and turned to face her. He noticed he was reluctant to remove his hand from her shoulder, which he found odd. Maka (though she didn't show it) also regretted the loss of physical contact with her teacher. She put her hands in her pockets, still facing downward. She couldn't bring herself to fully face him, afraid that he would see her blush. Now knowing how she really felt for the man, she was becoming paranoid he would find out at any moment. _And what could he possibly want to say to me?_

"I wanted to know if you're feeling better", he said, placing his hand in his coat pocket.

"huh?", she said, lifting her head to give him a puzzled look but quickly looked down at her shoes again.

"You mentioned last time that you were stressed", Stein reminded her. " If there's anything I can help you with anything you might be having trouble with like train with Soul...". He didn't know why he was giving Maka so much attention when other students needed it more, like Black*Star who was almost failing.

"Oh no, I'm fine, Professor ..S-Stein," she said willing herself to finally say his name. It felt great! _Why was I so reluctant to say it before?_

"Well if anything...", he said, letting his statement hang. She silently nodded in understanding and they fell into silence. Stein, sensing the conversation was almost over found himself trying to find a way to keep her from leaving. The normal thing to do now would have been to wish her a good day and dismiss her, so she could be free to join her friends.

But he didn't feel like doing that.

Instead he took his hand out of his pocket and grabbed her shoulder again, he noticed, a little too eagerly. She gasped in surprise not expecting that but welcoming it at the same time.

He didn't know what to say though. He fished around for ideas and spit out the first that came to mind.

"Why don't I treat you to some ice cream? For being such an excellent student," he said with a smile at the same time feeling like some sort of pedophile, luring his poor student with ice cream.

He didn't even want to think about why he was doing this.

Maka, now genuinely surprised, looked up at her teacher in puzzlement. She was about to answer but Black*Star beat her to it.

" ICE CREAM? I WANT SOME TOO PROFESSOR!", he said, excited at the prospect of free food. He ran over to where they stood, abandoning the game of basketball.

"MAKA CHOP!", yelled Maka pulling out a book. Here was Stein, inviting her out for ice cream, having the chance to be alone with him. She wasn't about to let Black*Star ruin this for her.

"OW! Maka!," yelped the meister, holding his head. "What's wrong with you!"

"Don't you have a game to play?", she said with her teeth somewhat clenched, pointing towards the basketball court.

Before he could retort, Spirit (who had been lying on the ground weeping) decided to take this chance to bond with his daughter, " Maka! Let Papa buy you some ice cream instead of some creep like Stein!"

At that both Maka and Stein couldn't help but to narrow their eyes in annoyance but before Maka could evade him, her father had already grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her away.

Stein, clenching his teeth in frustration at having his plan ruined, followed with Black*Star trailing behind ( he wasn't going to have a chance such as free food pass him by).

Tsubaki decided to go too. She didn't want Black*Star causing too much trouble for Maka. She said bye to the Thompson sisters and the boys and quickly walked after the group leaving the park.

The girls walked over to them, tired from playing so much. Kid got up so there would be enough space for both of them. Soul was going to do the same but he was stopped by Kid.

"I wish to say something", he stated flatly.

Soul and Liz exchanged looks (Patty was eagerly looking up at Kid). Kid cleared his throat nervously. Seeming to muster up his courage he placed his hands behind his back, standing up straight while doing so.

"It has been brought to my attention that you have been worried about my recent….behavior." he said, looking at them.

_Finally._ Thought Soul. _He's going to tell us..but does he have to do it so..__Professionally__? What a perfectionist._

Here he went silent, seeming to lose his nerve. Soul was going to say something to encourage him to continue but Patty beat him to it.

"Don't worry Kid! We all know you like Maka so it's ok!", she said with a smile, she then gasped and covered her mouth guiltily at the look Kid gave her.

Soul's brain seemed to stop. _What? He likes Maka? Is this true? Is Patty right?_ He felt himself grow slightly angry at Kid but he didn't understand why.

"Patty! You noticed too? Why didn't you tell me?", Liz said, incredulously looking at her sister.

Before her sister could defend herself Kid intervened.

"No! Stop!This…this isn't right …", he trailed off, blushing.

"So, you don't like Maka", Liz stated, puzzled.

"No! I-I do like….", Kid faltered again.

Soul decided to say something, partly to comfort his friend and to distract himself from the burning feeling in his stomach.

"Look Kid, It's ok if you like Maka but-"

" It's not that I like Maka", Kid stated flatly, staring intensely at the ground, away from them.

His weapons sat staring at their meister in puzzlement. They weren't sure what Kid was getting at. Neither did Soul who (already angry) was beginning to lose his patience.

"If you like Maka, just admi-".

"Stein", the shinigami whispered.

"What?", Soul said, thinking he wasn't hearing right.

"Stein.", Kid repeated more loudly. Then he looked up, and forced out quickly.

" I like Stein"

* * *

**Oh so Kid is gay now? Will Stein ever love him back? What will Maka do? And what's up with Soul? And will Black*Star ever find out any of this? Oh the drama! haha XD So, what did you guys think? Is it good or an epic failure? Let em know in the form of a review :) oh and I started adding the little * to Black*Star's name 'cause it's just more darn fun to do it that way!**


	6. Chapter 5 Love Triangles Are So Cliche

**-LE GASP!- I have become my worst nightmare: An Author that takes months to update TT_TT. And I left the story at a cliffhanger too haha -gets slapped- **

**Well, I decided a few days ago to continue the story ( I had stopped 'cause I got lazy and I fell victim to writer's block...and my internet got cut off). I tried to make it a long one x)**

**Also, a lot of thanks to all those who have reviewed and put me on their alert/favorite lists...its much appreciated :') **

**Oh! For all you Naruto fans out there, I placed a random Naruto reference somewhere in this chapter :D Whoever Reviews telling me which is it (just copy/paste it) will get the special privilege to choose which Naruto character gets to make a special little Cameo in chapter 8 :D Once I declare you the winner in the Author's Note of chapter 7 , just IM me the character of your choice :)**

**HINT:the reference is something a certain Naruto character kept saying which eventually got somewhat annoying X) **

**Good Luck!**

**And Alright I'll stop blabbing so you guys can get started with the reading :D**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, everything that's happened in this Fanfiction would have happened in the anime a long time ago. Mr. Hyde's Ice Cream Emporium is of my own creation though :D (it was a random creation...I blame it on the soda I drank while writing this)**

* * *

**Love Triangles Are So Cliché **

"YAHOOOOO!"

"Do you really have to be so loud Black*Star?", Maka said through clenched teeth.

She was standing outside Mr. Hyde's Ice Cream Emporium with said ninja who was jumping all over the place, obviously excited with his quadruple scoop ice cream. The others were still inside paying for theirs. Spirit had insisted on buying his daughter ice cream which she profusely refused.

Maka went to sit at a table outside the shop. Miffed that her chance to be with Stein alone had been ruined. She sighed.

Her train of thought snapped when she heard Spirit's (obnoxious) laughter. He and the others had left the shop and Stein was the only one with a cone in his hand. Stein had refused to pay for Spirit's ice cream and both apparently forgot to buy Tsubaki anything (she was too polite to point that out though). They made their way towards Maka and her table (Black*Star was on the shop's roof somewhere).

"S-strawberry? I can't believe your favorite ice cream is pink!", Spirit was saying between laughs. He had momentarily forgotten his fear of the meister. Stein was wearing a stoic expression obviously bidding his time while giving the food a lick or two. He went to sit next to Maka who's eyes were narrowed at her father.

Choosing to ignore him instead she turned towards Stein.

"Strawberry is my favorite too", she said brightly. She found it was getting somewhat easier to talk to him...somewhat.

"Want a lick?", he asked innocently trying not to think how perverted that sounded.

At hearing that Spirit's smile faltered and looked at them both somewhat outraged. Tsubaki was sitting between them hoping Black*Star would show up so they could leave. She feared things would get nasty.

Slightly surprised Maka said an automatic "ok". But then the nerves sunk in. She had the sudden fear that she would mess this up as if giving an ice cream a lick was a difficult task.

Before she could even do anything though Spirit butted in.

"WHAT? Maka, why would you accept HIS ice cream when you refused your own Papa's!, he sobbed as he went to throw himself between them.

As they began shouting at each other, Maka saying that she had no father in the first place and wouldn't accept anything from him anyway and Spirit kept stating how cruel she was and that pink ice cream made Stein's intentions questionable (don't ask) and Stein's temper was minutes away from finally snapping, Tsubaki sat between them all wishing to be somewhere else.

No one noticed the blue haired ninja above them on the roof that was standing a little too close to the edge.

* * *

If one had decided to go out to the park and play some good old B-ball, you would have come across four teenagers causing such a tense atmosphere it could have been cut with even a spoon.

Better leave basketball for another day then.

Well anyway...Soul and Liz were still trying to fully process Kid's words (they hadn't expected this to happen) but Patty pretty much beat them to it.

She burst out laughing quite loudly causing the other three to flinch.

" YAY! KID IS GAY!", she yelled practically bursting with glee.

Patty turned towards her sister.

" HA! You owe me a pound of candy!", she said poking her side.

Liz, having recovered a little said, " but I was so _sure_ he liked Maka!"

Kid cleared his throat shutting them up. "W-well?"

"_Well _what?" asked Patty imitating him.

The shinigami looked at them in disbelief. "Well what do you make of this? Isn't it...(he gulped) terrible?"

"Kid you're gay (Patty giggled at the word), it's not like you are in love with animals or something", Liz stated matter-of-factly.

" Yeah! You just like another guy! No big deal! It's not like-oooooooooooooooooh!, patty's eyes went wide with realization.

"What?" Liz and Kid demanded, alarmed.

"Maka _likes _Stein too!" she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

At the mention of Maka's name Soul seemed to come back to earth, snapping his head toward Patty with his eyes wide open.

And he had been worried about Black*Star finding out for fear he wouldn't keep his mouth shut!

"Patty! You weren't supposed to say anything about that!", Liz scolded her sister.

_What? They both knew!_ Soul couldn't believe it!

" What? Nooooooooooo! Now my chances are ruined!", Kid sobbed beating the ground with his fist.

Patty jumped towards him " Don't worry Kid! I'm sure Stein will like you bet-"

"No not...Stein", he spat out his name. " I meant with Maka!"

"Huh?" the other three said in unison.

"what do you mean? So you _don't _like Stein then?", Liz asked him.

" I DO like him!", Kid said exasperated that they weren't getting it. " It's that...that Maka is better!"

Soul had to fight back a fit of laughter at that statement.

With the confused look on his friend's faces Kid clarified: " She's more symmetrical!"

"What?", Soul said, not sure if he had heard right.

Kid, looked at them slightly annoyed that they couldn't see what he deemed the ultimate obvious.

" Stein has a a giant screw on ONE side of his head while Maka has one pigtail on BOTH sides." he said. "also, Stein has irregular scars all over his body...he's just not symmetrical at all" he said this last part with a grimace.

* * *

"STEIN! GET OFF MAKA!

" MY ICECREAM!"

" GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Haha Oooops"

Tsubaki couldn't do anything except look at the tangled mess in front of her.

Black*Star had apparently taken a step too far off the roof and had landed in a heap (ice cream and all) into Stein down below. With the force of the impact, Stein was forced face forward unto Maka's lap as he lost his grip on his cone making it fly towards Spirit's face (Tsubaki, being the only one to not be a participant in their argument, had promptly taken cover).

Black*Star had then tumbled on top of Spirit spilling his ice cream on the scythe's shirt.

Spirit, already angry with the amount of ice cream on his person grew even more outraged at the sight of his friend's face glued to his daughter's lap (whose face was changing different shades of red).

Stein, being in no hurry to change his position, paid no heed to Spirit's words and decided to just remain there which angered him even more. Spirit tried to pry the scientist off her causing Maka to get angry at him for touching her. Black*Star was just in the middle of this, weeping over his ice cream.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OW!" three male voices yelled in unison. Maka was reluctant to hit Stein too but he was starting to unnerve her.

" Oh my look at the time! Time to go home Black*Star!", Tsubaki said nervously as she grabbed hold of her meister and started dragging him off before any more fighting would resume.

"See you all later!", she yelled to the other three before turning a corner.

"We better leave too, Shinigami-Sama said he wanted to see us today" sighed Stein as he got up and began dragging a sobbing Spirit away too. "See you Maka" he said to her with a side smile. Spirit was still weeping that his only daughter had hit him.

She only raised her hand in farewell, stunned at everyone's sudden departure.

" You wanted to see me Lord Death?"

" Oh Hey Soul! Glad you could come 3" , Death said as Soul stepped into the room. Stein and Spirit were there along with a woman Soul didn't recognize.

Back at the park, Tsubaki and a somewhat glum Black*Star (he was moping because of the tragic end of his ice cream) had appeared. With the newcomers, everyone had soon dropped the subject about Maka and Stein and had moved on to other matters. It was then that Soul had managed to slip away, remembering he had to meet Shinigami-Sama. Why he wanted to see him alone, he didn't know. He was starting to fear it was something regarding Maka.

" See, there is a small problem in Italy I want you and Maka to take care of. The evil Rasputin has been causing a bit of trouble by devouring innocent people's soul's and I just need you and Maka to take care of him" Death said with a smile, as if he was just requesting for them to go pick up his dry cleaning or something.

Soul nodded, unperturbed by the task. He was still puzzled though.

"Why didn't you ask Maka to meet you too today?", he asked raising an eyebrow.

Death just smiled at him, cheerful as ever. " Oh I didn't want to bother her, what with everything that has been going on y'know"

Soul was about to ask what he meant with "everything that has been going on" but he was cut off by Death.

"Oh I forgot to to introduce you to Marie!", he exclaimed, gesturing with his hand towards the blonde woman Soul hadn't recognized.

"She's going to become one of your teachers" he said, almost jumping with joy.

_Is it just me, or is Lord Death more jolly than usual?_ Soul thought.

Marie stepped toward Soul, " Hi Sou-"

" Oh why don't you two get acquainted while I talk to Stein and Spirit? Maybe Soul here can introduce you to the other Students. Off you go!" Death said cheerfully as he all but pushed them out of the room.

Stein and Spirit, who had both remained relatively quiet while all this had gone down, waited for Lord Death to inform them of the mission he had mentioned to them before. When they had arrived, Death surprised them by announcing Marie's new position as a teacher in the Academy.

Before Spirit could make a move on her, Soul had appeared.

Now Death was saying something about something in Italy but Stein wasn't entirely listening. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts regarding Marie.

For one, he was happy to see her again. They had been good friends back in their younger days. He wondered why Death had decided to ask her to come back so suddenly. He didn't entertain these thoughts much longer when he suddenly snapped back to the real world and to what Death was saying, who had just mentioned Maka's name.

To anyone besides Lord Death (who knew all his Meisters and weapons pretty well) it would've looked like as if Stein had been listening attentively the whole time but Death had known better.

He had just said: " ...these circumstances could prove dangerous for Soul and _Maka"_, putting extra emphasis on the meister's name while looking pointedly at Stein.

And just as predicted, he had snapped back to attention.

Ah, that was one thing confirmed then.

Spirit was on a completely different wavelength though.

"My Maka in possible danger? As her father, I will do everthing to protect her!", he said, determined to set off for Italy as soon as possible.

* * *

**Terrible wasn't it? A lot of things happen in this chapter but I'm not satisfied with it. I haven't watched an episode of Soul Eater for months so I've kind of lost the feel of it or something. **

**I'm sure someone (or probably everyone) is off character in this one so If you have any comment on that let me know because I can't quite put my finger on it.**

**Also, I wanted this to be a comedy, so is it funny enough? And about the romance...its coming, don't worry, the boring part's over, now the good and juicy chapters are on their way x)**

**Oh and that whole Italy thing? Yeah,I'm using some of the events that happen in the anime but I'm twisting them to my own convenience X) and that Rasputin thing? Well, the only Soul Eater Manga I own is Volume 1 and I remembered Soul and Maka fighting him. What is Rasputin (who is Russian) doing in Italy? I do not know o.O**

**Oh, and if you're wondering, YES Death IS up to something x) just making that clear. **

**And that whole Liz and Patty thing? I Dont know, I found it somewhat amusing to imagine them making bets about their friend's love interests behind everyone's backs...'cause that's something I would do xD**

**REVIEW! They're the Skittles to my Rainbow!...or something o.O Haha just let me know what you thought about this chapter :) Even if you hated it and want to rant how horrible it was..dont worry I can take it :D (I'll just weep in a corner for some hours first). As long as you tell me why :)**

**or if you loved it, Great! :'D let me know with a review :D**

**And if you havent, put this in your alert list or any of those other lists :3... porfavor?**


	7. Chapter 6 Complications

**Due to my Hiatus, I thought it would be only fair if I made up for it by uploading two chapters instead of just one :) I'm satisfied with how this one turned out...hopefully you guys like it too :D**

**Just wanted to let you know, that right now, everything is not as it seems,if this makes no sense now, you'll see in the coming chapters -laughs evilly- if you want a hint, this mostly pertains to Kid so watch him closely ;) **

**Just take notice of the small details :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Only that lonely Volume 1 manga in my shelf and that sexy picture of Stein I drew are mine...and the plot for this story xD**

* * *

**COMPLICATIONS **

"I'm sorry Soul..this is all my fault" , Maka whispered to her sleeping weapon.

It had been two and a half days since the attack and one day since the surgery and Maka hadn't stopped blaming herself the entire time.

Her anger with him was gone, all she wanted now was for him to get better. The idea of him possibly dying while she had been mad at him had terrified her. Their time in Italy had been tense between them, mostly from her end. All of that was in the past now though.

While Maka was sitting by Soul's bed, making herself a promise to become a stronger meister, Stein was looking at her through the crack in the door. Her back was towards him so he he was safe from being discovered.

He felt guilty for not showing up earlier to provide the two with backup. If he and Spirit had shown up sooner, Soul wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"_And Maka wouldn't be so miserable now", _he thought.

He was old enough to know that his interest in Maka wasn't innocent. Knowing full well it was inappropriate for a man of his age (who was her teacher) to have feelings of that nature for a girl young as her (who was his student), he didn't care much.

He never gave much thought to what others would think of him ( he placed a giant screw in his head, wasn't that already saying something?), he only cared about what _she _thought.

"_She might think you're a perverted old man..like her father"_, he grimly mused.

"Hello Stein"

_Oh, he had forgotten about Marie. _

"Hello", he said smiling, hoping she hadn't noticed what he had just been doing.

"Um, what were you doing?", she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

_Damn it. _

"Oh, I was just-"

"Professor Stein?", Maka said as she was stepping out of the room. She had recognized his voice and had gone to ask him (again) if Soul would really be alright.

"Oh, hi Maka", he said, glad for her opportune appearance.

He put his hand on her shoulder, turning her towards Marie.

"I believe you haven't met yet. Maka, this is Marie." he said, gesturing towards Marie.

"Oh, hello", Maka said.

While Marie and Maka said their introductions and made small talk, Stein mentally took a step back and watched the scene before him.

Here, right in front of him, were the only two women (or rather in Maka's case - girl- he corrected, flinching mentally at that) he had truly cared for. True, he hadn't known Maka long but he had quickly grown attached to her. And of course, he considered Marie a close friend.

He also doesn't know how far his emotions for Maka would go though.

The healthier choice would have been to foget about it and move on with his life.

He wasn't known for making "healthy" choices though, he thought ruefully as he absentmindedly touched the self-inflicted scar under his eye.

His gaze drifted to Maka. She was pretty (no doubt she'd be beautiful- like her mother), wasn't scared of him (for Stein, anyone with this trait got major brownie points), and ….and what? She was young (_much too young, _he reminded himself) and he was..._older_. What would she want to do with him? She only saw him as her teacher.

"I'll see you in class on Monday then." Marie said cheerfully to Maka.

Then, turning to Stein, she said somewhat nervously, " I need to talk to you about something".

Curious, he nodded at her. " See you later Maka.", he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder (that was the only physical contact he allowed himself with her..for now). "And don't worry about Soul, he's going to be fine. He just needs rest" and with that said he left with Marie.

Maka watched them silently go. She couldn't help but to feel angry towards Marie for whisking Stein away from her but immediately felt terrible for thinking bad of her. Marie had been so nice and (even though they had just met) had made Maka feel a bit better about what happened with Soul. She sighed, walking back into the hospital room to take up her place by her best friend's bed.

* * *

Kid walked briskly down the corridors not caring that he had almost ran over two students. He had just gotten back from a mission from halfway around the world only to be informed that Soul had gotten an emergency surgery from a severe wound.

Of course, he was worried about his friend but he couldn't help it that his thoughts had immediately drifted to Maka. How was she dealing with this?

He was about to round a corner when he heard a familiar voice.

" Well, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

_Stein. _

He stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't know whether to continue or just turn around and take another route, but the second voice changed his mind.

"Well, I was wondering if...if you would like to-" Marie was saying as Kid turned the corner. She faltered, not wanting to continue her sentence now that they weren't alone.

"Oh hi Kid", Stein said. With surprise, he realized he felt relieved at their interruption.

"Professor Stein", Kid said, somewhat stiffly. Then he turned towards Marie.

"I'm guessing you must be Marie, am I right?" he asked, as he politely shook hands with her.

Marie, flustered about what she had just been about to say to Stein, nodded with a smile but said nothing.

Not knowing what else to do, Kid nodded at them both. "I'll be on my way then" and continued on his way.

Stein looked after him, puzzled why the young shinigami had had both his hands balled into fists.

"Well, I must be going too", Marie said. She had lost her nerve and just wanted to escape. Before Stein could object, she left leaving Stein standing alone in the hallway.

He sighed, somewhat exasperated, then turned and walked back the way they had come with the intention of returning to the hospital room to give Maka some company.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! LE GASP! (I love saying that) Stein, Maka, Soul, and Kid all in the same room? Wonder how that will turn out o.O**

**haha xD so I think by now the Love Pentagon (or Pentagram? o.O) is pretty much clear by now :) **

**So lets recap: Maka - Stein **

** Stein -Maka**

** Kid-Stein **

** Marie-Stein**

** Soul-?-Kid **

**Damn, Stein is rather popular for a creeper like him o.O He's just so sexy XD**

**Hmm, this chart makes it look rather bleak for Marie and Soul..no one likes them D: **

**But there may be hope yet! while what the chart says its true, it doesn't mean it reveals everyone's full or real interests. So one or more than the people listed above likes more than one person or something..gasp..I've said too much xD **

**There is also the question of how Spirit will react when he finds out that creepy ol' Stein is after his daughter...-plots in a corner-**

**And for those who haven't given up on this story, thanks a lot! So far that, you'll be rewarded by having Black*Star take part in this love drama in the next chapter...be assured that hilarity will ensue xD**

**Sorry this chapter was so short but I couldn't resist ending it in somewhat of a cliffhanger (blame my sadistic tendencies).**

**So REVIEW! I'm sure you have some thoughts about this chapter :3 even if its just to point out a mistake or something...any suggestions are welcome too (no guarantee I'll use them but its still really nice to know about them). **


	8. Chapter 7 Sneak Peek

**I'm back guys! So sorry for yet another hiatus but it couldn't be avoided. Between moving, adopting a cat, transferring schools and falling ill I just couldn't find the time to update. I just wrote this bit today and decided to upload because this will be a long chapter and I couldn't wait to share at _least _something. **

**And Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and for putting this story in your fave/alert lists! I'm sorry I have not replied to every single one but I appreciate all of them just the same. The fact that people are still reading this gave me the inspiration to get off my lazy butt and update!**

**So here it is, a short sneak peek of the new chapter that should be up by Wednesday or Thursday...and I _swear_ I'm not lying this time. As always, reviews are always welcome! **

* * *

**Lies (sneak Peek)**

Soul laid on his hospital bed staring at the ceiling, wondering how he was going to get out of this one. Just thinking about what had happened made him feel sick to his stomach in embarrassment. Why, oh why did this have to happen to him? He was convalescing, he did not need this! He turned over, not able to fight off the drug induced sleep any longer. His eyes slowly closed shut, dreading what the next day was going to bring.

_A few hours earlier._

Soul had regained consciousness several minutes ago but decided to feign sleep not wanting to interrupt Maka. Granted, it was terrible of him to worry her but he didn't feel up to talking to her just yet, so he let her continue in her apologies and promises.

A few minutes passed and he heard her leave the room.

"_When she comes back, I'll talk her". _He told himself.

Recognizing her voice, he realized she was talking to that new teacher, Marie. Maybe she would be able to comfort Maka….

Several minutes later, Maka walked back into the room and regained her spot next to Soul.


	9. Chapter 7 Lies Part I

****So here it is! A new chapter! As promised :) This was meant to be posted tomorrow or on Thursday but on the urging of my very good friend, I decided to just upload it now. Aren't you guys lucky?

There was supposed to be another scene at the end but i"ll write that tomorrow and upload it as Part II. I havent watched any anime at all for some months now so I'm not sure If I kept everyone in character. If I didn't please let me know.

Well, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater is not mine. It belongs to some Japanese guy who possesses more imagination than I.

* * *

**Lies**

Soul laid on his hospital bed staring at the ceiling, wondering how he was going to get out of this one. Just thinking about what had happened made him feel sick to his stomach in embarrassment. Why, oh why did this have to happen to him? He was convalescing, he did not need this! He turned over, not able to fight off the drug induced sleep any longer. His eyes slowly closed shut, dreading what the next day was going to bring.

A few hours earlier.

Soul had regained consciousness several minutes ago but decided to feign sleep not wanting to interrupt Maka. Granted, it was terrible of him to worry her but he didn't feel up to talking to her just yet, so he let her continue in her apologies and promises.

A few minutes passed and he heard her leave the room.

"_When she comes back, I'll talk her". _He told himself.

Recognizing her voice, he realized she was talking to that new teacher, Marie. Maybe she would be able to comfort Maka….

Several minutes later, Maka walked back into the room and regained her spot next to Soul. Soul decided to "wake up" and talk to her now that they were alon-

"Kid!"

"Maka! Are you alright?"

_Great. _

So while Kid and Maka chattered, Soul had no choice but to just lie there since he had no intention of wanting to talk now. Ever since that scene in the park he had been feeling awkward around him. If he liked Maka then great, he just wanted nothing to do with it. …..

Y'know, the more he thought about it, the more annoyed he was getting.

….

Alright, whatever he was going to wake up now. His thoughts were making him uncomfortable.

"Oh, hey Kid!"

Ah what was Stein doing here!? No way in hell was he going to wake up now! He wanted no part in the awkwardness that was sure to come.

He heard Stein's footsteps as he walked over next to the other two. No one said anything for a minute or so. Soul couldn't see anything but he could practically feel the tension that had grown in the room. A few more minutes of silence passed when Kid finally broke it.

"So, uh…has Soul shown any signs of waking up yet Maka?"

"Oh, uh, well he's..uh…." She faltered so Stein cut in.

"No, not yet but he's going to be fine Kid, nothing to worry abou-"

"AAAHHHHH-!"

" OUCH"

"WHA-?"

Soul felt someone fall on him and he couldn't help quietly hissing in pain since they had landed on his still _very sensitive _wound. To his credit, he still managed to feign sleep.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah..t-thank yo-watch out!"

Apparently the IV stand was knocked down because Soul felt the needle of it slip out from his arm as the same weight seemed to fall on him again and now Soul could feel that someone's _lips_ were on his. He couldn't help it, his eyes flew open only to stare at amber ones. Kid immediately pulled back stuttering what seemed to be an apology. If Soul had had his wits about him, he would've noticed that Maka and Stein were both an the floor entangled in IV wires and chairs oblivious to what just had happened, but no instead, not taking his eyes off the other, heaved himself to a sitting position.

"Soul!"

Maka (who had managed to wiggle from under Stein) went over and hugged him. Soul peeled his eyes away from Kid and gave his meister the attention he had denied her earlier.

While they both talked Stein took his chance to grab Kid, say a quick "bye" and leave the room. Kid, who was still stunned, did not complain as Stein dragged him all the way to his classroom.

Some hours later.

Nighttime had fallen, meaning all the students and faculty had gone home leaving Kid free to walk around without the danger of bumping into anyone which was crucial considering what he was about to do.

With Stein's words still fresh in his mind he quietly made his way to the hospital room. Once there he went next to Soul's bed and sat down crossing his legs with a thoughtful look as he considered his friend's face.

He checked his watch.

12:30 a.m.

With a tentative sigh he got closer, searching for any signs on the other's expression. Realizing something, he inched his head closer…

Soul had not much of an opportunity to go over what had happened earlier with Kid. He had been put on more pain killers that knocked him out for several hours. He did wake up eventually, only to find out it was a quarter past 12 meaning no one was around (except Lord Death of course) so all he could do was lie there. It wasn't long before he heard quiet footsteps coming down the hall. Fearing it might be Stein coming to pick up something he had forgotten, he shut his eyes pretending he was sleeping.

He heard the door open and close, some footsteps, then the sound of clinking glass. He supposed it was Stein looking through the medicine cabinet.

A few good minutes passed and Soul grew tired of faking so as he was about to open his eyes and greet the professor he heard steps walk towards him and sit next to his bed.

_Oh no, what's he going to do?_

A sigh. Then he could feel him get closer.

_He better not dissect me! _

He could practically feel his breath on his face!

_I bet he's looking where to start the incision! _

Closer….

_Oh **shit **, he's going to stick his knife in me any second no-_

Oh.

_Oh._

That _most certainly _did not feel like a cold, metal knife. On the contrary, it felt like very, very soft lips. To his dismay, it didn't last long and the kiss was abruptly ended. He opened his eyes just in time to see Kid already at the door.

"Wait, Kid!" He yelled, sitting up but it was no use, the other was already gone.

"Damn it!" this was the second time Kid had gotten away.

"How romantic"

Startled, Soul looked towards the opposite end of the room. The light of the moon had not reached that spot throwing everything in shadow.

Clapping in amusement the Little Red Demon stepped into Soul's view.

"Even if you haven't realized it yourself, I can see right through you Soul." He cackled evilly.

"No, not you again! Leave!" Soul yelled but it was no use the darkness had already creeped up and devoured him….

12:35 a.m.

Kid had been staring at his friend's face with rapt attention. For the last couple of minutes, Soul's expression had shown a mix of surprise and apprehension and then happiness only to quickly start twitching in what he assumed was fear.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and yelling, Soul bolted upright, right onto Kid's face smashing their lips together for the second time that day.

Kid quickly pulled away with a surprised yelp. He had not expected that.

He was going to _kill _Stein.

"What-"

"I'm sorry Soul. Night" and with that, Kid was gone in a flash out the door.

"Freaking unbelievable" Soul muttered as he attempted to gather his wits. He sat there, willing his fluttering heart to return to normal.

Sighing, he held a curious hand to his lips. For all of the "cool" façade he tried to keep up he wasn't proud to admit he had never kissed anyone. Cool guys were supposed to be used to kissing cute girls all the time but not him. He figured he would _someday _but not that it would be today of all days and with Kid of all people. Because he _most definitely _was not a cute girl….

_Hn, he was still cute though._

Blushing at the sudden thought and smiling to himself, he was about to turn over and really sleep when-

"I saw that"

Quickly, he snapped his head towards the source of the singsong voice just in time to see a flash of what he assumed to be glasses. Glasses that seemed all too familiar.

Realizing who it was Soul laid back down with a self pitying groan, dreading the next day.

It was Saturday morning and with Blair mysteriously gone and Soul recovering at school Maka did not know what to do with herself. Breakfast had been depressingly lonely and it was impossible to focus on any book she read. With a defeated sigh she gave up and flung herself on the couch, willing for the day to go by fast. She would go visit Soul but was too embarrassed about what had happened yesterday with Stein so she wanted to avoid running into him.

She was about to give in and just go anywhere when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, she went to go answer it.

"Hello-"

"Hey Maka"

She quickly slammed the door shut.

_Oh no, what is Stein doing here?! And why did I just do that?!_

_I have to calm down._

Gathering her wits and flushing profusely, she slowly opened the door again. He was standing there giving her a worried look.

"If this is not a good time Maka I-"

"No! its alright, uh, so what can I do for you professor?"

Pushing the really perverted thought that last statement had produced, Stein gave her a friendly smile and said, "A little birdie told me you were home all alone and I thought why not drop by and give you some company? Besides, you forgot your book by Soul's bed". He handed her a large red volume.

Nodding, she took it and nervously stepped aside opening the door wider. He stepped in, amazed that she had actually accepted his reason to be there.

He doubted anything romantic would ever happen between him and Maka but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the company of his favorite student right?

Wait. When _had _she become his favorite student?

_When you started lusting after her, that's when._

Oh, right.

While she was in the kitchen preparing tea for the both of them, he took this opportunity to fully appreciate her. She was what? 14? 15? It didn't matter, she was still much too young for him. And she was still flat as a board (as Soul always put it).

Still…she did have fantastic legs though. He wondered what it would be like to have those wrapped around his nec-

"Stein?"

Snapping back to reality, he looked down at her.

"Your tea" she said, offering him a cup.

"Oh, thank you" he said, clearing his throat.

She took her own cup and sat down, an awkward silence passing over them.

* * *

Oooh Maka and Stein all alone! I wonder what will happen? Gotta wait to find out!

And if you are wondering what exactly happened while Soul had his eyes closed, I'm sorry to say you'll have to wait a little longer Along with what exactly Stein told Kid to do. Muahaha *twirls mustache evilly*

I also want to say that despite the potential for this story to turn into an M rated one, it wont because well..eh. Kinky stuff can still happen though..hm..I'll think about it XD

Please leave a review! and thanks to all those who have! Part II will be up tomorrow or Thursday at the latest!


	10. Chapter 8 Musings

As promised here it is! Apologies for the late hour but I just finished typing this baby up :) It was supposed to be a second part to chapter 7 Lies but I thought "Musings" did this one more justice. Eh.

Thanks to all those that reviewed and added this story to their alert/favorite lists =D

As always, Soul Eater is not of my creation *weeps in corner*

* * *

"Kid, come on! We were supposed to be there hours ago! Its already getting dark!"

"No! Not until I have perfectly straightened all the paintings!"

"You did that this morning!"

"They could have moved since then! Why don't you go on without me? I'll catch up with you guys!"

"Exasperated, Liz went upstairs, grabbed Kid by the collar and dragged him all the way as she and Patty made their way to visit Soul.

He struggled all the way.

Stein didn't know what had compelled him to come over without a better excuse.

_You didn't want her to be alone._

Ha. As if. If he were a more decent man he would have been satisfied with that excuse.

_You just wanted her for yourself._

Ah. There it was.

There had been only so many minutes of awkward silence Maka could take which had led her to desperately suggest they watch a movie. He had agreed, his mind drawing up scenarios of her snuggling up to him on the couch. Those plans had quickly gone down the drain though as she had promptly placed a HUGE bowl of popcorn between them.

And to make things oh so much better the only movie Maka could find was Titanic. Apparently all the other ones had disappeared.

Don't take her wrong, she was _thrilled _that he had actually come to visit her but she really did not know how to act so to be safe, she took refuge on the other end of the couch farthest from him, using the popcorn as some sort of shield.

_Great, Maka could you be anymore childish?_ _And what the hell happened to the other DVDs?! I didn't know Soul even owned Titanic!_

While she tried to focus on something else but him, Maka gave the TV screen her full attention which gave Stein the chance to continue his observations. She was curled up, giving her attention not on him. Her hair was neatly done in her customary pigtails.

I have never seen her with her hair down he realized. Hm.

He was trying to figure out _why _a man his age would suddenly find a girl barely in her teens…interesting…..especially in that way.

_Maybe your naturally mad nature is manifesting in a sudden onset of pedophilia? _

Hm. That could be possible if only he would notice _other _girls her age. Girls who had _bigger assets. _So no, it had to be something else.

Something less depraved maybe?

_It could be genuine affection you know. Or the start of it. _

At that, he had to smile. Stein. Creepy old Stein. Finally after so many years of ignoring the fact that he had a heart and opting for more macabre pursuits was finally showing signs of change thanks to a mere 14 year old girl he had know for what? Two months?

Alright, maybe it wasn't that far fetched. Maka _was _a strong meister. He had seen her soul multiple times and he knew that she had _a lot _of potential. If she kept up her training it was possible she may be up to _his_ level someday.

Is that what appealed to him? Her skill? Potential or otherwise?

Maybe that was it. The fact that someone would finally rise up to his level (and maybe beyond) intrigued him. But enough to make his mad heart beat a little faster everytime they were near?

Unlikely. There had to be something else.

It had to be something physical then.

Here, he began to check out her legs again which was pretty much the only sexually attractive asset she had.

Was it that? Her legs? If it truly was just that then he was disappointed. He never pegged himself to be so shallow.

And now that he was thinking about it, why had she acted so strangely back at his classroom all those days before? All he did was touch her on the shoulde-

_Ooh. _He had _touched_ her. Did he repell her? Obviously that wasn't the case anymore or why else would she have let him stay? She could have easily made up a lie to make him go away.

_And yet she is sitting at the farthest end of the couch using a bowl as protection._

Hm.

He was going to try a little experiment then. As soon as she went to dip her hand to get more popcorn he swiftly moved his too so they would touch. He expected her to flinch away but her hand just lingered there until she finally removed it albeit a little awkwardly.

Hm. Well, that had been awkward. Better than fear though.

As soon as they had touched he noticed his heart give the slightest little jump.

He was began to remember the first time he had touched her skin. It was so soft and still young which made it perfect for experiments. He had done so on her father so why not continue on his next of kin?

He could even make a study on how much she had inherited from him. And soul had the potential of becoming a Gregorian soul which made it even more-

_Down boy. _

Right. She was her student. She was off limits. He couldn't view her as a potential experiment.

"Professor?"

"Hm?"

" The movie. It ended."

"Oh" He had been so engrossed in thinking about her that he had forgotten to even watch his favorite part.

He noticed it was late. _Very _late. So not wanting this visit to turn any more inappropriate he decided it was time to leave.

Getting up he said, "Well Maka, it was nice spending time with my favorite student".

_Ooh he hadn't meant to let that slip._

He had expected her to get uncomfortable at that but instead she meekly smiled as she followed him to the door.

" Uh, yeah it was nice professor".

Stepping out into the hallway he turned around to face her.

"Well, I'll see you at school" he said and before she could say anything else he began to walk off. He didn't mean to be so abrupt but he felt someone coming and last thing he needed was to be seen leaving Maka's apartment at this hour. And if his soul perception was anything to rely on, that person approaching was none other than-

"Oh Hey Professor Stein!"

_Shit._

" Black*Star", he said, nodding at his student quickly before continuing his way home. He relaxed a little. Realizing Black*Star couldn't possibly think it odd of him leaving one of his female students' apartment at this hour- wait. What had that been in his hand?

It couldn't be Maka's glove could it? No. Quickly turning around he realized Black*Star had already entered her apartment. He would have to put him in his place tomorrow then.

* * *

So there it is. I'm sorry this raises more questions than it answers them but you'll have to wait for the next chapter (which should be up by this weekend).

Also, if Stein (or anyone else for that matter)is not in character than let me know. Stein can be funny and silly sometimes but hes mostly of a serious nature so i've just been trying to juggle between those two.

And if this is dragging sorry again. I'm just trying to make it so they both dont just fall for each other out of the blue. But if enough of you complain i'll speed it up or write longer chapters.

And to just throw you guys a bone, two characters will get their heart broken...possibly 3. sorry!

And if you can guess which part of Titanic is Stein's favorite, you get a cookie :3 Also, any idea who is responsible for the missing DVDs?

Alright until next update! And thanks again for all the love!


	11. Ch 85 Cue The Mission Impossible Music

**I was too busy to write anything longer so I just decided to write this part to shed some light on Black*Star's appearance in the end of the last chapter. I guess this is better than nothing since I didn't want to break my promise for today. I'm sorry but I'll have to write out the new chapter during this week, and I'll upload it next weekend. It shall be longer than the previous chapters to make up for today :) Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and read this story and congrats to _DominoTyler_for correctly guessing Stein's favorite part in Titanic which is the sinking scene (Leonardo dying was runner up).**

* * *

_An hour earlier _

Stein had a promised his students an important test for Wednesday so all his students were doing their best to study in order to be prepared.

But not Black*Star.

Why should he, the greatest weapons meister the world had ever seen be bogged down by studying? No, he had a much better plan.

He had waited until the weekend until he was sure the professor wouldn't be anywhere near the school. Of course, sneaking into the classroom had been easy and opening his desk even more so. He looked through the first three drawers to no avail but when he went to pull open the fourth he found it to be locked. He simply smashed it open. A superstar like him would not be deterred by some menial lock. But among the debris (he used _a lot_ more force than he had intended) he couldn't find any papers at all. Just a white box (which he assumed to be a first aid kit) and a white glove.

Wait.

_Was that Maka's glove?_

He had heard her complain about her missing glove after school but why would Stein have it in his locked drawer?

_Oh well, I'll save the day by returning it! Pfft, Stein trying to steal the Spotlight._

He could already imagine him giving it back to her while stealing all the attention off of him, the Great Black*Star. That just would not do. Besides, since he hadn't found the test answers here, he would just have to go have at peek at Stein's laboratory which was on the way to Maka's house. No big deal.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I'm not sure if Black*Star is in character or not so let me know please. And can you guys guess what is actually in that white little box? Or when did actually Stein acquire that glove? Well, for next weekend expect Stein's reaction to finding his desk half destroyed and don't forget that Kid and his weapons are visiting Soul! And expect two more characters to be incorporated into the love pentagon! ;D Also, Stein officially makes the first move! (don't worry I'm not rushing the romance...like I said, its going to be a _long _chapter.) Don't forget to review guys! And suggestions and stuff are always welcome! **

**Toodles! **


	12. Chapter 12-What Is Going On

**Chapter 12 **

**I have no excuse for not updating. What I can say is that this story will have an ending, so don't worry about this being abandoned. **

**I have decided to give less emphasis to the side romances, so I will limit them to the minimum. Unless anyone has any objections? They will still be part of the story though. **

**I'm writing this on a program that has no spellcheck and I'm acting as my own beta. I've done my best to keep this error free but otherwise please try to ignore them. **

**I haven't watched the anime or read the manga in months so I pretty much forgot exactly what goes on after the big exam episode so I'm just going by what I remember. **

**Note: This takes place the day after of the previous chapter. Soul has been released from the nurse's early in the morning so he could go take the exam just in time. **

/

After weeks of painful studying, the fateful day of the exam had arrived. Soul had been deemed fit to return to his normal daily activities. He woud normally have been more than happy to finally be released from the prison of the hospital bed, but there was a reason his chest was constricting in anxiety upon walking into his classroom. And it wasn't pre-test nerves.

/

Stein had been absolutely furious when he had discovered the missing test papers and the pieces of wood that had once been his desk. A single blue hair amongst the debris had set him upon his quest for revenge.

/

Maka took her seat as Sid explained to the class that cheating was absolutely forbidden or else they would end up like the beaten up pulp that was Black*Star. He was hanging by the blackboard, his swollen face barely recognizable amid the myriad of bruises and blood. She shook her head in pity, _"What an idiot". _

/

Kid made sure to not look behind him. After what had happened yesterday he could not bring himself to look at Soul. He took a deep breath and began writing his name on his test.

/

Stein sat at his desk, pretending to grade papers as his students worked on an assignment he had written on the board. With yesterday's exam over and done with, his students were much more relaxed. He chose to not teach anything new today. Instead, he gave them a short and easy assignment which upon completion they were free to relax and socialize until the end of the period.

Of course, his students had been wary of his generosity but he didn't care if he was acting out of character.

He looked up " Anyone who doesn't complete this assignment gets detention", he barked out.

Multiple students immediately stopped talking and hurriedly took out paper and pen.

Well, maybe he did care a little.

Smirking, he lowered his head covering his eyes with his bangs. His eyes roamed over his students. When his gaze kept wandering back to Maka he gave a frustrated sigh. Steeling himself to grade the tests he looked down at the paper he had in his hands.

He couldn't concentrate. Suddenly getting up he made his way to the door.

"I'll be back in five minutes. Do not do anything that will force me to use you for the next class experiment." and with that, he briskly walked towards the teacher's bathroom.

/

Blair's plan was not going the way she wanted it to. No, not at all. She thought it would be easier than this but apparently she had yet to learn a lot about humans. A romantic movie had not worked. Which had been really disappointing seeing as she had taken great pains to get rid of all of the other DVDs in the apartment. Oh well, she had to keep trying.

She had been looking for Maka's classroom all morning, but the school was so big she had had a lot of trouble finding it. She was walking down a hallway when she saw none other than Stein quickly walk out of a classroom and head down towards a door that was further down the way. When he went in, she took her chance to run down to the classroom he had just walked out of. Surely Maka had to be in there. She slowly poked her head in, her gaze looking for two pigtails. Everyone was busy socializing to pay her any attention. She finally spotted the girl who had gotten up to place a sheet of paper on the teacher's desk. Getting an idea, Blair sprinted under it. She quickly snatched the paper Maka had just left. Hiding from everyone's view she looked at what she had written. It was all nonsense to Blair so she just wrote on the unused space at the bottom. Trying her best to match Maka's handwriting she carried out her plan. She looked at her handiwork. With her magic and excellent forging abilities it looked legit.

Her deed done she put it back on the pile and ran out of the classroom, just as Stein was making his way back making her bump into his legs. Stopping in his tracks he looked down at her raising his eyebrows. She cutely looked back letting out a "Meow" before continuing on her way.

_Moments before..._

Locking the door behind him, he walked over to the sink. Placing his glasses on the edge, he turned on the faucet and splashed his face with ice cold water. He looked at his reflection and inwardly flinched. He was a _goddamn _teacher not to mention a very powerful meister and here he was being tormented by a young girl. Disgusted at himself he dried his face. He didn't know much about her, so he figured it was just some fetish for unendowed girls. He was mad for sure, but he never believed him to be so depraved. Making a resolution to act normal for the rest of the day he made his way back. Two classrooms away from his own he bumped into Marie.

"Oh, Stein didn't see you there!", she said nervously, taking a step back.

He smiled, "That's quite alright". Before he could walk away she quickly said, " Um, would you like to go get something to eat later..you know to catch up?".

He honestly wasn't in the mood for it but he knew he needed to get his mind off things. He simply reponded "Okay" before continuing on his way.

Bumping into the cat had really been unexpected. He noticed it was no regular cat and had half a mind to catch it (for experiments of course) but being merciful for once,he let it get away.

On his reappearance, his students instantly settled down. Ominously glaring at them all he sat down at his desk. Putting the tests to the side he picked up the assignments. It would be lunch soon and he needed to see who was going to get detention. He was not surprised to see Black*Star's paper. Ever since their encounter he knew the last thing the boy would want was more time with him. Getting to Maka's paper he was prepared for anything but what he found. The first half was perfectly normal. Probably the best and most complete answer of the class. It was the rest of the paper that was making him want to tear it to pieces.

The bell had already rung and everyone was doing their best to leave the classroom as soon as possible. Maka was almost out the door when he barked out her name. She tensed up at his harsh tone but retreated to his desk nontheless. He looked up at her and ground out " Detention". At that she looked horrified, and Soul and Kid had begun to argue that she had handed in the assignment but one glare from him shut them up and sent them on their way. With the rest of the class gone, he got up and locked the door. As he walked over to her she started to defend herself.

"But sir, I handed in my assignment! Why would you give me detenti-" he silenced her by handing her the paper. She received it without glancing at it and was about to resume when he interrupted yet again.

" I am not giving you detention for not handing it in. I am giving you detention for the..._content_", he practically spat out the word.

Panicking, she looked at her work for the first time since she had placed it on his desk.

_What is he talking about? _She thought._ "Gregorian Souls are very rare...allows the meister to...powerful weapon.." This is correct why would he be complainin- wait, what is that?!_

She noticed the extra cramped handwriting at the bottom. It looked like it was hers but she knew she hadn't written that. _"Soul slowly sucked her nipple, soliciting a very satisfactory moan from Maka...". _

As she read, Stein looked at how her expression went from to puzzled to absolutely horrified in mere seconds. He could tell she couldn't bring herself to read the rest which confirmed his hunch. Why would some wierd cat sneak in to write porn on one his student's paper? It was beyond him.


	13. Chapter 13- Nasty Surprises

**At the pace I'm going, I'm going to graduate college by the time I finish this thing. I shall try to finish it way before then, so don't despair. Thanks to everyone who hasn't lost hope in this story and to all the newcomers: welcome!**

**Note: I like Stein and Maka together, but I realize in canon Maka is too young so I will make her around 15 in this story and then do something to further fix that, you'll see. Remember, pedophilia is wrong kids! **

**And for those wondering, this story will remain as a T rating.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Nasty Surprises**

While Maka stayed behind in the classroom, the rest of the gang made their way towards the lunchroom, with the exception of Kid. He mumbled something about having to see his father, so with Liz and Patty in tow they headed towards Death's room.

Kid didn't bother knocking and just burst in to his father's room. Kid's plan was to ask his father for advice. Yes, advice. He and his father had a very close bond as father and son, and despite common misconceptions of Death, he was very supportive and understanding. Those at DWMA knew that he was often more silly than intimidating.

Kid saw his father was standing in front of his magical mirror, but as he put his left foot forward, he tripped over something soft and fell face first into the ground. Death turned around at the commotion. Liz and Patty helped an annoyed Kid get back on his feet. As he was being helped up, Kid saw the culprit for his fall was a black cat with a Witch's hat, which had scurried over to his father. It began to purr affectionately and Death leaned down and petted her on the head.

"Are you alright Kid?" he said as he leaned back up.

"What is Soul's and Maka's cat doing here with you?" Kid asked, walking over to the chair he always occupied when he was here.

"Oh, she's been helping me with a few things. And being no ordinary cat, she has proved very helpful, it's a wonder why I never got one before!" he replied cheerfully.

" Since when do you need a cat to run errands for you-Hey what are you watching?" As he was talking, Kid had heard Stein's voice come from his father's mirror. He was about to get a closer view but Patty and Liz had already rushed over next to his father.

"Look, it's Stein and Maka!" exclaimed Patty.

" What _are_ they talking about?" said Liz.

" Yes, Father what _are _they talking about? And why are you eavesdropping?" said Kid, as he squeezed in to get a good view too.

"Oh, it's not eavesdropping my boy just observing! Totally different!" said Lord Death cheerfully.

" Maka calm down, I know it wasn't you who wrote this. But I have a feeling who did." Said Stein as he gestured for Maka to calm down.

" Wrote what?" asked Patty.

"Where's the zoom button on this thing? Maybe we can get a better view!" suggested Liz.

"I got it", said Kid as he produced a black remote in the shape of a skull with white buttons.

"Ah kids I think that's enough for today! Why don't you run along to class now? I think Lunch is almost over!" Death said trying to take the remote from Kid.

" Oh father relax we just want to check…this…out." Kid said, faltering. While trying to shoo his father away he had pressed the zoom button for a little bit too long, making the screen get in too close on the paper in Maka's hands, and now the word "pussy" was blown up on the mirror.

"Please tell me Maka was thinking about a cat when she wrote that" said Liz.

Patty regained her composure first and took the remote from her meister's hand and zoomed out just enough so they could make out an entire paragraph. It didn't get any better.

" So do you guys like my handiwork? Looks exactly like Maka's handwriting huh?" purred Blair down by their feet.

"FATHER!" said Kid, " What have you been doing?! Observing my ass, you have Blair doing your dirty work, literally!"

"Now son, I can explain!" said Death, in the most cheerful tone that he could muster.

"Oh, yes please explain why you are connected to-to, whatever this is!"exclaimed Kid, gesturing towards the mirror.

* * *

" But who would write this Professor? And why? It doesn't make any sense!" Maka said, silently willing herself to stop blushing.

" In my absence, you didn't see a cat sneak in here by any chance?" said Stein leaning back in his chair.

"Cat? No, not at all. What does a cat have to do with this?" said Maka.

" Well, when I walked back in I bumped into an odd looking cat , so my guess is it was no ordinary animal." Said Stein.

"Odd-looking?" Maka said. What is he getting at? Is he suggesting a cat did this? Oh no, he really is insane.

"Well, it had a small witch hat atop its head," said Stein, crossing his arms.

" Witch hat? Wait, that's Blair!" said Maka, mentally groaning. What was Blair doing at DWMA? And why had she sabotaged her assignment? Oh, she was going to have a word with her all right.

Stein cocked his head to the side, " Oh you know her?"

" Regrettably yes, she's a magical cat Soul and I picked up", Maka said.

" Oh…. magical" Stein said. Well, that's the end of this mystery. He leaned forward and took the paper from Maka's hands and ripped it up in tiny pieces. He tossed the shreds into the rubbish bin by his desk. " Don't worry, you get a perfect score, but next time please try to control your pets Maka. I really don't want to read whatever your weird cat witnesses at you and Soul's apartment." He said.

At his words Maka grew mortified. " Professor, whatever it was Blair wrote, it is NOT true at _all._ I really don't know why she did this, but I will find out and I beg you to not let this affect your opinion of me…or Soul's". She said, getting angrier by the second at Blair. " And to clarify, no Soul and I are just friends nothing more. This sort of thing will never happen again".

" Oh I see, sorry I just assumed since you both seem pretty close and now _this." _he gestured towards the pile of ripped paper. "But now I see I was mistaken. But that is not any of my business." He got up and opened the door. " You may leave Maka, and don't worry you don't have detention either."

Maka awkwardly gathered her things and walked through the open door. Before leaving she turned around and forced herself to look at Stein in the face. " Thanks Professor".

Stein watched her walk a few steps down the hall before calling out to her making her turn around.

" Let's never talk about this incident again." He said. She nodded seriously before quickly walking away. Stein closed the door and sat at the edge of his desk. Now that had been very uncomfortable not to mention odd. He couldn't make heads or tails of the situation.

"Just a stupid prank I bet", he said to himself. Yeah, that must have been it. Just a tasteless joke. But reading a steamy scene about Maka with another guy had sure made his stomach clench even if it was just made up. He rubbed his hand against his face in frustration.

" You're getting pretty pathetic," he said to himself.

* * *

"Father please tell me you're not serious," Kid said, as he sat in his chair. His father had just finished telling him about his idiotic plan.

" Well of course I am kid! There's no harm in it. If I don't nudge them in the right direction they will never get on with it" Death said.

" Father, surely you know that you can't just toy with people! You just have to let us find our own way!", Kid said. I should check in on him more often, being stuck in here has messed with his thought process.

" Well, he's not forcing anyone, he's just helping" Liz said thoughtfully.

" Wait, you're on his side? We're a team! You can't agree with him!", spat Kid.

" But he's Lord Death isn't he? He knows what he's doing", said Liz. Patty nodded in agreement.

" And don't worry son, I'm not neglecting my other duties. I just do this on the side when I can." Said Death.

" Fine! Fine, do whatever you want dad, but please explain to me why you had Blair write obscenities on Maka's paper and have her hand it in to Stein", Kid said.

" Oh I can't tell you that son." Death said.

" What? Why?" said Kid.

" Because I can't reveal people's secrets, that just wouldn't be right now would it?" he said playfully.

Kid was going to argue back and ask what he was talking about, but he just gave up. He knew his father was responsible and wouldn't mess things up too badly and he honestly had had enough of this nonsense.

" Liz, Patty we're going. Nice seeing you father!", Kid said, making his way towards the exit.

" Bye son!", his father said, waving them goodbye. As they were leaving Death grabbed Liz's shoulder and quietly said to her

" Don't give up Liz!"

Liz froze and looked at Lord Death, who gave her a knowing wink and gently pushed her on her way.

" Hey what are you saying to Liz?" asked Kid, who had walked halfway down the hall. Death walked Liz to the door and yelled to his son

" Oh I'm just telling her to not let Stein worry you too much!". Rolling his eyes, Kid blushed and continued on his way.

* * *

As Kid and his weapons walked towards their next class they spotted Maka walking ahead of them.

" Hey Maka!", said Patty. Maka turned around and gave them a nervous smile.

" Something wrong Maka?", said Kid once they had caught up.

" Oh no nothing's wrong, though I think I will go home a little early today, I just need to um see to something", Maka said. She didn't want to explain why she was hurrying home so she could strangle her cat.

" Oh I see, do you mid if we walk with you halfway? I don't feel like going to class, but Liz and Patty, if you girls want to go to class…?" he said to them, giving them a look that obviously said "I want to be alone with Maka so leave us alone or there will be hell to pay I mean it".

" But I don't want to go to clas-"

"Oh yeah, we're behind on homework as is", said Liz quickly covering her sister's mouth. " We'll be sure to get you yours too Kid. See you later then!" They both left in the opposite direction towards class.

As they walked Maka and Kid kept up an easygoing conversation without any awkward silences. They always got along well, which is what made Kid want to try something more than just friendship with Maka. Patty had said before that Kid was " gay" but that wasn't it. He wasn't human, so he didn't have the need to try to put a label on everything. He liked who he liked. That simple. And even though he liked Stein (for some reason) he couldn't stand him. His asymmetry really ticked him off. But at the same time he oddly liked it. Ugh it was confusing. He just knew his heart beat faster when he was around him. But he knew Stein was a dead end. They were too different, it just wouldn't work. Plus, Kid had the embarrassing feeling it was just lust.

He liked Maka too. He had a very small attraction to her and he figured his feelings would become stronger if she was willing to have him. He didn't like to admit it, but for now he needed a distraction, but if things went well it would cease to be just that. He respected Maka, so he wasn't just out to play with her feelings.

So step one was to make his intentions clear. Kid wasn't a shy one when it came to romance. It probably was the confidence boost from his status as a shinigami or his luck with girls who knew, he just felt comfortable in situations like these. The problem was how to not startle Maka. As far as he knew she didn't see him in that light, but if he played his cards right she could see him more than that.

He wasn't dense, he had noticed Maka's flustered behavior around Stein but he supposed it was just a schoolgirl crush. It still made him jealous though.

"Maka, do you want to get some ice cream? I'm kind of hungry.", He said.

" Oh, but I really need to get home Kid", Maka said. She didn't feel like bodily harming Blair anymore and also she was tired from the emotional toil from today.

"Come on, my treat", he said, gently nudging her arm.

" Oh all right, I suppose some ice cream will do me some good", she said in defeat.

* * *

Done for the day, Stein packed up his things and made his way out of DWMA. He was going to go home for a shower and then go pick up Marie. After Maka had gone she had walked into his classroom, and boldly asked him out. He liked Marie as a friend and colleague only and was about to turn her down when he realized that he could use the distraction. He had agreed to go on a date tonight and so it was settled. They were to go to Jekyll's Restaurant of the Night at 8 sharp.

He didn't know what to get out of dating Marie but he hoped it would sort him out. He needed a real woman, not a girl. He couldn't just take Maka's chance away of dating someone her own age. It just wasn't right, she was only fifteen, he couldn't take advantage of that. Maybe in a few years when she was older, but not now. And so it was settled. He would forget about his student and have a nice relationship with Marie. He knew his madness wouldn't be an issue since she had the ability to subdue it so he wasn't worried about that.

* * *

While they had meant to stay at Hyde's Ice Cream Emporium for a few minutes, they ended up staying for hours. Maka had picked a table outside and were on their third ice cream (it took a while for them to go through them since they did more talking than eating). They had never hung out just the pair of them, and they were having a lot of fun talking about anything from DWMA to places they had been to theories about weapons and meisters.

Kid had made up his mind that he was making the right choice, and would ask Maka out once they finished their ice cream.

" Hey are you kids going to order any more ice cream? We're about to close up shop!" said the owner sticking his head out of the shop. They were the only two customers there.

" Oh yes Mr. Hyde! We're almost done too", said Kid. Mr Hyde nodded and went back in.

" Whoa I can't believe it's almost 8! We sure had a lot of fun huh?" said Maka while checking her watch. It had definitely grown darker and the streetlights had turned on.

" I don't think I can eat another bite Kid", Maka said, " We should go". She went to get up but Kid stopped her by putting his hand on her arm.

" Wait, I want to ask you something first", he said, gently guiding her back down to her seat.

" Oh, what is it?", she said.

Kid cleared his throat. " Well, we had a lot of fun today and I was wondering if tomorrow night you would like to go out with me?"

" Professor Stein?", Maka said.

" Huh?", said Kid puzzled but noticed that said person was standing behind him.

"Oh dear, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?", Stein said, looking much better groomed than usual while wearing a black jacket, though with his usual sweater. Marie was next to him in a dress, also dressed to impress.

" Hi kids!", she said cheerfully. " You're out late". They both were pretending they had not just overheard Kid's question.

" Oh yeah, Kid and I were just hanging out", Maka said nervously. She was doing her best to only focus on Marie; she couldn't bring herself to look at Stein or Kid.

" I see", said Marie, " Oh, I will be right back, I have to go say hi to my friend Jekyll". And with that she went inside. Without Maka and Kid noticing the ice cream emporium had magically transformed to Jekyll's restaurant. Unlike its daylight counterpart, it had a darker and more mature theme.

With Marie gone, the trio had fallen into an awkward silence. Kid was still angry with Stein for tricking him into kissing Soul and interrupting his and Maka's moment.

" Oh, um I'll be right back", Maka said as she got up and went inside the restaurant with the intention of going to hide in the bathroom to organize her thoughts.

There weren't any customers besides them yet so the bathroom was empty. She went over to the sinks and looked at her reflection in the mirror while supporting herself on the counter.

Okay so that just happened.

Kid.

Death the Kid asked me out.

Why?

There she stopped. Well, why would someone ask someone else out on a date?

Because he fancies you duh.

Oh.

This she had no experience with. She was used to other girls getting attention not her. She was the smart one, not the attractive one. Her chest was flat and she didn't have any noticeable curves yet, she only had long legs. But was that enough?

And yet a boy asked you out.

A _very cute _boy.

But what about Stein? They just had a student teacher relationship, that's all. Nothing more to it. And that was a dead end too, he would never notice her. Not now anyway. This could be very good for her she figured, but though she could see that Kid was attractive, she just didn't feel that way for him. Stein had full reign of her affections, and she couldn't pretend to like Kid. That wasn't fair to either of them. No, she just had to let him down gently.

Great, a boy finally asks you out and you have to reject him because you're infatuated with a man you have no chance with. Damn you Professor.

And what was he doing here anyway? Oh yes, he's having dinner with Marie.

Maka didn't think much else of it. She knew they were close friends so she didn't find it odd they would go have some dinner together. Probably just to catch up.

Mentally steeling herself, she walked out of the bathroom, mentally going over the words she will say to reject Kid. As she walked out she bumped into Stein who was going into the men's room.

" Oh hey Maka, on your way back?", he said, mostly just to say something.

" Yeah, I don't want to leave Kid waiting", she said, wanting to leave but also wanting to stay.

"Hm, so what's your answer going to be?", he said.

" My what?", she said. He surely isn't talking about Kid's question.

" To Kid's question. We're not in school, so I can take a little bit more of interest in your personal lives right?", he said mischievously.

What am I doing, this isn't my business. Let the girl try to have a normal love life. Aren't you here with Marie for that exact reason?

But he couldn't resist. He had to know.

" Oh, you heard that? Well, um- I", she fumbled for words, she wanted to keep this between Kid and herself.

" Well then that means I can ask what you and Marie are doing here", she said instead. She knew they were just here for a friendly dinner but she had to distract him.

He was taken aback by her evasion. He figured he should just go with the truth, it's not like she would care.

" We are here on a date".

" ...Oh." she said.

* * *

**Don't worry all loose ends will be tied up in their due time and there are several chapters to go (such as how Stein got Maka's glove, what is in Stein's box, and what did Stein say to trick Kid, and such). **

**Also, I don't remember much but I guess Death could use his mirror thing to spy on people? Eh let's just go with it. **

**We're just beginning to get halfway through! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and is still reading this story. If you have any questions or concerns, just send me a message!**


End file.
